Hugs, Kisses and a bit of Fairydust
by Juvenile Success
Summary: Things around Tulsa are more different than they first appear to the blind anyway...with two weeks before Christmas Pixie Curtis is back with a few suprises in store.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** Hey everyone, I just thought I should mention that this is my second fanfiction and is actually the sequel to my story _Forever Young_. Although you don't have to read_ Forever Young_ to follow on to this story it probably would help. And to throw in a disclaimer I can only dream I own_ The Outsiders.

**

* * *

**

**Hugs, Kisses and a bit of Fairydust**

Pixie Curtis

-------------------------------------C h a p t e r O n e ------------------------------------

It had been just over three months since we'd lost two of our gangs members. From seven we went to five, since I was still not allowed to be apart of the gang strictly speaking. Since Darry was still enforcing our parents rules, skipping the rule set for Ponyboy in the meanwhile.

Dallas Winston and Johnny Cade most definitely left a gap in our gang that will never be filled but over the past few months we've slowly gone through the four stages of the grieving process. Some of us took longer than others but as Christmas arrives in two weeks I'm relieved to say I think we've finally moved on, not entirely but a lot closer than before at the very least.

The first stage is denial.

Ponyboy was the only one who truly denied the fact that the two were dead, but he was so sick at the time. He wasn't himself for weeks after that, the doctors thought the smoke had probably affected him more and then their deaths was a huge blow to him, affecting him worse apparently. I didn't want to believe it either but he was the only one who ever really denied the fact, I mean it in itself was pretty hard to believe.

The second stage is bargaining.

I think every one of us had our own 'What Ifs' in our minds. But it would be a toss up between Emily and I over whom suffered it the worst. All the guys kept saying that if we'd never had the rumble maybe Dally would have coped better with Johnny dying, we all knew either way Johnny sort of would. Emily was in tears for a week or so saying if she'd maybe never left us so long ago it wouldn't have happened. I just blamed myself. I skipped denial and went to immediate blaming of people, myself really.

The third stage is anger.

We all had a lot of anger. Darry seemed angrier that he'd let this happen than at anyone else. Steve just blamed it on the socs, it was their fault and he got angry every time he saw any of them it took Two-Bit and Sodapop to restrain him. But Ponyboy also held onto some form of anger, for whom I never really picked up on because his anger consists of silence. Not words or actions but that deathly silence where he's thinking those angry things rather than voicing them, the kind that's really worse than something you can see happening.

The last stage is depression, and it still lingers.

I got the most depressed. After I stopped blaming myself, which I still do just not as great as I did in the beginning, my mood dropped. It was like after my parents deaths I didn't see how we'd ever get along without two more we loved. Everyone has their blues but I still have mine. I have my good days and my bad days. The days where I can see over the rainbow to the dreams and goals we'll achieve, and the bad days where its like a rain cloud follows me, making the day bleak and grey.

But after all this time to dwell on what happened everyone has really moved on, we still have our thoughts but there is only so long you can attach yourself to the past for. In that first week or so after we buried them nerves overcame me rather than mourning for my brothers and my own future in Tulsa, but thank God things worked out and Darry is still legally the guardian to Sodapop, myself and Ponyboy. After that I became really quite thankful for what I'd been given, because without my brothers I don't think I'd have even been able to pass that first stage of mourning.

Two weeks before Christmas we stand, the rain lashing down on the windows of our tiny little house. The sound of the TV mingling with the sweet sound of Elvis rockin' out through the record player as well as the happy laughter of my brothers and friends as they stumble around our house. Tripping over boxes of Christmas things and stepping on those sharp things you get with Christmas lights causing them to swear loudly and me to scold them.

"Two-Bit, why are you wearing tinsel?" Ponyboy demanded, my attention snapping immediately to the commotion going on around the tree.

I giggled slightly, my brows raised as he was decked out in silver and gold tinsel around his whole body and his hair. He scarily looked like a fairy, which made me laugh harder as he pretended to dance like a ballerina.

"I'm the Christmas fairy!" Two-Bit cried out showering Sodapop and Steve with fallen leaves. "I bring joy and mistletoe!"

"Ew, Two-Bit!" Sodapop said looking disgusted as I laughed. "There ain't any girls around the tree so get away!" and he held his hands in front of him, making an 'X' with his two index fingers.

"Fairy, freak more like it," Steve muttered pushing past him.

I laughed and tucked my legs to my body. "Aw there's no Christmas love here it seems!" I teased them watching on animatedly. "I think Two-Bit needs to stay to spread some happiness and cheer in here! You all look so glum and mean warding him away!"

"You want to be kissed by him?" Sodapop demanded giving Two-Bit a shove as he staggered towards me, "The Man-Woman? Go ahead sister dear! You start spreading the love!"

I let out a little shriek and a giggle and covered my head with my hands. "Two-Bit!" my muffled voice moaned as he 'danced' over to me. "Noo go 'way!"

"What happened to spreading the love?" Two-Bit asked me pretending to sulk.

I laughed and removed my hands from my face, "Aw don't mope you little wuss!" I said with a grin as Two-Bit pouted slightly and my brothers and Steve laughed. "The loves still here, see?" I said as I gave him a kiss on the cheek, which seemingly was unexpected.

"Ohh!" Ponyboy teased immediately with a smirk as Sodapop whistled with a cheeky grin on his face. "Dar I think we should be throwing Mr. Fairy out right about now!"

"Yeah Mr. Fairy is making moves on Pixie!" Sodapop laughed and Steve gave a wide grin. "What weird children they'd have! Fairies!"

Darry smiled faintly whilst Soda and Steve roared with laughter. Two-Bit I noticed had a broad smile yet looked like he was faintly blushing, if true that was probably why Ponyboy was smirking in an odd sort of a way, as he was looking in the direction of him.

"Steven Randle!" I scolded placing my book on the floor and standing up, "You're just jealous." I said poking him in the chest as I walked past him. "So stop your laughter mister!"

"Sure I am," Steve said rolling his eyes arrogantly, "I already have my beauty,"

I raised a brow, "I'm debating whether or not to be offended or complimented."

"I don't think he meant either," Ponyboy spoke up, as he too appeared to be pondering on the statement because he was no longer giving Two-Bit that odd look. "No offense, Pix, 'course," he added quickly flushing.

I laughed and ruffled his hair as I slipped past him and Darry into the kitchen.

"Don't touch my hair, woman," Ponyboy muttered darkly from the lounge.

"Ohh!" I said pretending to sound scared, "Is mean Mr. Ponyboy Curtis gonna hurt his sweet adoring big sister now?"

"You bet!" Ponyboy said with a wicked grin as he appeared in the kitchen.

I looked at him blankly. "You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I?" He asked, that evil sort of look on his face and I had this funny feeling he would.

I shrieked as he suddenly ran for me laughing. Dodging my brother I ran around the kitchen table and bolted for the lounge room where I dodged the sprawling legs on the floor, where it seemed three of the four had dropped suddenly. As I climbed over them I made for the back of Darry's armchair when Ponyboy tackled me to the ground. I was laughing my head off as he pinned me down.

"I think I won," Ponyboy said happily.

I glared at him but I couldn't stop laughing, "Pon, get off me!" I moaned, "You're no featherweight," I said giggling again as I pushed him off me and he rolled onto the floor. "You're a right tubby!" I teased poking him in the ribs, as he lay motionless next to me.

"Like you can talk!" Ponyboy retorted jokingly as he poked me back.

"Neither of you can," Sodapop said loudly, "You're both like, totally _huge_."

Darry rolled his eyes and stood up, "You three I swear are all kids."

"What's wrong with being a kid?" Ponyboy, Sodapop, Two-Bit and I demanded loudly from the floor whilst Steve was snickering.

"Want a list?" Steve asked us.

I crossed my arms and sat up. "Indeed I do, kids are cute,"

"No they ain't," Steve snorted. "Screaming little kids are not cute, just for chicks mind you,"

I stared him down. "You are incredibly sexist sometimes Steve Randle, I'm amazed _your_ 'beauty' even stands you," I told him aggravated.

"Time out," Two-Bit sang out removing the strands of tinsel off of himself, "What happened to the love?"

"No more kissing!" Darry said suddenly and very loudly, causing him to go very red all of a sudden. "No. More. Spreading. Love." He said looking extremely embarrassed as he started muttering that he needs to make dinner or something and skulked off into the kitchen, beet red.

I giggled slightly at the bewildered look on Sodapop's face and poked him on the arm. "Like you weren't expecting that," I teased him slightly.

"Who said it was about me?" Sodapop replied lightly.

"Well it's hardly about me," I said knowingly. "I mean come on,"

"Yeah come on, like it's about me," Sodapop replied staring at me.

"He meant this kiss dummies," Steve said loudly interrupting our little staring contest, "Clones break it up, and it's probably you over Soda anyways, Pix,"

I groaned loudly and glared at him, "Why's it always supposedly me?"

"Because you're a girl. G-I-R-L. He's a guy, your brother. He would _kill_ you if he caught you doing something you shouldn't,"

"Yay, you can spell," I said sarcastically. "He would not, he's never killed Sodapop now, has he?"

"You are dense sometimes, Pixie," Steve said staring at me with newfound knowledge. "He would absolutely kill the first person you sleep with, you are really quite stupid if you never figured that out,"

I glowered at him entirely and I was getting even more ticked by the minute. "Why would he do that for me?"

"You're a girl," Steve sighed sounding extremely impatient. "You don't get it, you're a chick and he doesn't want you doing that 'cause he needs to protect you and all that junk,"

"'Cause I'm a girl?" I demanded and Steve nodded rolling his eyes quite obviously. "You're so annoyingly arrogant sometimes you know? And he wouldn't dare, _dare_ ever do that, or either of you two," I said looking pointedly to Sodapop and Ponyboy, "would do that because if they did I'd never talk to them again."

I groaned loudly and stood up. "Boys," I muttered walking upstairs, "Idiots,"

"Girls are weird too!" Sodapop shouted out to me cheerfully.

"Yeah I know you're weird, Soda!" I laughed as he appeared in the front hall. "That was a joke. A _joke_ Soda, no don't you dare!" I shrieked dodging the cushion thrown at my head.

"Meanie," he said grabbing my foot as I attempted to crawl up the stairs after I sort of tripped after ducking, "You're in a right weird mood tonight, ya know?"

"Nope, not in the faintest," I said innocently looking at him after giving up the struggle yet he still had my foot in his grasp.

Sodapop laughed at me and started to swing my foot. "I like it when you're like this, mind you," he added quickly. "Not irritated like, you know with Steve, but hyper, you know laughing and stuff. Seeing you not so sad, Pixie,"

I nodded and smiled faintly, "Don't like the tears?" and he shook his head as I wrinkled my nose. "Neither do I."

"You're an odd one, Pixie," Sodapop said with a grin as he sat down on the stairs next to me, "That's probably why we're twins, we're odd together,"

I gave him back that grin, my eyes sparkling. "Everyone's odd, Sodapop, in their own little way, that's why everyone's unique, we all have our little things."

"You think too much," Sodapop stated messing my hair, ignoring the dirty look he received. "But that's probably why I like you so much,"

"I like you too," I said hugging my twin suddenly. "Couldn't live without you, that's for sure."

"Agreed," Sodapop said looking down at me. "That's definitely the truth."

I gave him a grin. "Definitely,"

"That amount of love spreading scares me," Two-Bit announced shuddering as he lent against the door frame, "Darry says there's a chick on the phone for you, Soda,"

Sodapop, although looking puzzled, hurried away, eager all the same. Shaking my head I chuckled slightly and gave Two-Bit a big toothy grin. Two-Bit just laughed at me and lingered in the doorway for a moment before disappearing as Sodapop began shouting at him for his lie and I gave myself a smile. Yeah most definitely were we on the road to total normality.


	2. Chapter 2

-------------------------------------C h a p t e r T w o ------------------------------------

"Pixie, I need you to help me with something incredibly important," Emily Matthews said to me dramatically the next night as I lay on the couch with Two-Bit and Sodapop under a blanket watching TV.

"What?" I moaned pulling the blanket over me, not wanting to get up at all, "Do I have to?" I whined like a kid to their mom dragging them to school.

Emily smiled slightly. "Uh yeah, you do actually,"

"What is it?" I asked moaning as if it was such a huge deal.

Sodapop smirked. "Poor Pixie has to actually do someone a favour,"

"Shut up," I snapped looking back up to Emily, "Proceed, missy,"

"Well," Emily began as her face tinged pink, but looked very happy all the same, "I sort of have this date thing and I want to look nice and I wasn't sure how to make me look nice so I thought you could help me. Because, well, this would sort of be like a first date and I really like this boy so you know I have to look good and that. So, yeah." Emily said extremely hurriedly, looking even more flushed. "Um, do you think you could kinda like, help me get ready?" she stammered with a small smile.

I beamed up at her, I wasn't sure if the pair had picked up on a word she said but being a girl I spoke fluently in the language of Overjoyed Excitement. "Of course!" I said as I threw the blankets off me and put my arms around Emily excitedly. "You should have told me sooner!"

Emily blushed further, her face almost scarlet, her brown hair looking almost red due to the colour of her face. "Yeah well, um, yeah."

I laughed, "Aw, this is so cute," I gushed grabbing her hand, "Don't you two think?"

Sodapop and Two-bit exchanged a look to see if the other had a clue to what was going on. I sighed impatiently and they both looked up with the same sort of apologetic look on their faces. It was actually slightly scary.

"You don't have a clue, do you?" I asked as they shook their heads and Emily slunk behind me further. "Em's going on a date," I said brightly. "Isn't that adorable?"

Sodapop scowled suddenly and Two-Bit looked rather shocked to say the least.

"Adorable?" he eventually squeaked having turned a weird sort of red colour. "Adorable?" he repeated. "Emily, you're fourteen! Who the hell is he?" Two-Bit demanded as she backed away. "Oh my God, this is not adorable!"

I bit my lip to keep from laughing. "You're a loser," I told him shoving Emily out the door. "You are really lame, and don't you dare try to ruin this for her or I'll personally murder you," I hissed under my breath so she couldn't hear. "Do what Steve was saying before and no joke, if I don't murder you first than I'm sure she gladly will,"

"Fourteen." I heard Two-Bit muttering in annoyance as I followed Emily up the stairs. "Sodapop, fourteen!"

Giggling I led Emily up to my room and told her to sit on my bed as I closed my door. Emily looked so excited and really nervous, and this was the girl who was one of the bravest I knew, for sure. Flashing me a grin I looked at her with a half grin, half smirk.

"You don't seem to really need help getting ready sweetie, you already look great," I told her smiling fondly.

Emily pulled a face. "I look awful."

"It's raining, Em, I mean he can't expect much. Be a bit rich if he did," I pointed out.

Emily nodded slightly. "S'pose, but you don't think I need to do something with my hair or anything? I mean, I kinda need a good impression,"

"It's raining so you know you can't make it that good anyway," I told her sitting down besides her, "I love your hair how it is, but if you want I'll braid it,"

Emily's blue eyes sparkled. "Ohh, could you?"

"Sure," I obliged happily. "So anyway, Emily, I want the details before they think of some reason why you can't go and I rush you away,"

Emily laughed and nodded as I sat behind her. "Well his name is Tom and he's really sweet,"

"Ohh, what does he look like?" I asked as I began to entwine the three separate bits of hair. "Is he good looking, then?"

"Very." Emily gushed, "Black hair, brown eyes, oh he's the best,"

Laughing we gossiped over apparently how nice he was, seeing as I didn't know him I just mumbled agreements, listening to her gush, and her happiness just made me overjoyed. I knew how long it was that she'd been wanting to have this little boyfriend and the kiss and seeing her sort of achieve it now was sort of like a mother seeing her baby go to school on the first day. Well that's sort of how it felt like at least.

"Thanks, Pixie," Emily said as soon as I let go of her hair after tying a red ribbon in it, "You're the best," she said turning around and holding my hands. "Really, you are someone special, Pixie. I wish you were my sister, I mean it's already like you are."

I nodded and held her hands. "We don't need the same blood to be sisters, Em, just friendship,"

Emily grinned and blushed slightly. "Yeah, thanks again," she said softly.

"Anytime," I beamed standing up slowly, "You do want to be on time don't you, Emily?"

Emily gasped and glanced at her watch. She swore slightly and threw open my door, "Thanks again, Pixie! I'll come 'round tomorrow!" Emily shouted sprinting down the stairs ignoring her brother and Darry bluntly as she ran out into the pouring rain.

Watching her out my window I saw her disappear into the darkness of our neighborhood within moments. The rain was so thick I could barely see the end of the road. Watching the road I closed my curtains and made my way down the stairs, skipping and whistling happily.

As I settled myself back in the blankets I snuggled up against Two-Bit ignoring the boys demanding information. This was one thing I would most definitely be letting Miss Matthews tell them. Because reminding them not to shoot the messenger probably wouldn't be heard with their minds on her dating someone, since Emily is the baby after all.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thirteen days 'til Christmas," Sodapop said cheerfully pushing out a chair for me as I stumbled into the kitchen on Sunday morning.

I grunted in response and buried my head in my arms closing my eyes.

"Someone is being the Christmas grinch," Sodapop said loudly right in my ear.

Groaning I swatted him away. "Sleep. Me. Now." I mumbled.

"It's almost nine, Pixie, stop being stupid," Darry told me sitting down with his coffee. "Besides don't you need to be seeing a Miss Emily Matthews today?"

"Yeah maybe," I said not moving an inch.

"Not maybe more like yes," Darry replied flicking my arm, "Wake up, Pixie,"

Sitting upright I glared at him. "It's not a normal time to be up," I whined.

"I swear you're a robot until twelve,"

I stared at him blankly a grin spreading across my face. "Good idea, Pixie won't become Pixie until twelve, I think I'll have a lie in," I said standing up but Sodapop grabbed the back of my t-shirt, "You ruin all my fun," I told him as I sat back down and he let go.

"That's what I'm here for," Sodapop replied grinning. "Anyway we all wanna know what happened with Emily and what's his name, so hurry up and get over there,"

"Even if I'm told who said I'm telling you?" I replied haughtily crossing my arms. "Its called secrets, Sodapop."

"Ohh," he said waving his hands in my face as he laughed. "I'm so scared,"

I glared at him. "You're a right pest."

"Sibling love," Steve said happily from behind us as he got us both in a headlock pulling us in close our heads almost smacked together, "Ain't it cute Superman?"

Darry smirked and just picked up his paper in response. Then Ponyboy walked in took one look at us hooted with laughter and walked back out again with a piece of chocolate cake. As Steve let go of us I watched him being tackled to the ground by Sodapop. Rolling my eyes I stepped over the two of them and headed upstairs to get ready.

"Can I come and bug her too?" Ponyboy demanded seeing me go upstairs.

"If you don't tell them and steal Two-Bit's car keys," I said to Pony with a wink. "Sure."

Ponyboy winked back and I disappeared into my room and got changed. Walking back downstairs Ponyboy reappeared in the front hall swinging Two-Bit's keys around a finger and I grinned at him and Ponyboy grinned back.

"He really shouldn't have taught me that trick," Ponyboy said as I took them off of him and wrapped my scarf around my neck.

I raised my brows at Ponyboy as I opened Two-Bit's car door, "No he shouldn't have, and I'll let him know of that idiocy when we get back,"

Ponyboy laughed at me and got in on the other side of the car. "That skill got you this car,"

"My brain got you a warm lift to Em's house." I pointed out starting up the car and backing it out of our driveway where Two-Bit had parked it, "Anyway let's hope Em fesses up, otherwise then we'll have four of them on our cases instead of just the one who I can blackmail anyway."

Ponyboy shook his head and as I glanced at him I saw that he was sniggering at me. Smiling I reached over and ruffled his hair. As he yelped in protest I turned my attention back to the road and started whistling innocently.

* * *

**A/N: **Helloo yet again! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It was greatly appreciated, I am updating mainly due to the fact I want everyone to read this story so bad...lol its just got such a better plot...mmm yeah, and that isn't be bragging, I'm being entirely honest. Yeah...well I hope you like and please review again people! It makes me feel so good because I have three exams this week! O.O

Rachel


	3. Chapter 3

------------------------------------C h a p t e r T h r e e----------------------------------

As we arrived at the Matthews' I parked the car out on the street and followed Ponyboy up their porch where he was rubbing his hands together to warm them up. He pushed open the door without knocking and as I closed it behind him I heard Emily shriek and laugh from their lounge room.

"Ponyboy, it was the best!" Emily squealed as I walked in and I saw her throw her arms around Ponyboy who looked shocked. "Pix!" cried out Emily as she spotted me. "It was the coolest!"

I was thrown back slightly as she also threw her arms around me in a huge hug and as she let go I saw she had the hugest grin spreading across her freckled face.

"Please do not do that again," Ponyboy muttered rubbing his neck, still in shock by the looks of it.

"Oh be quiet you," I said with a wave of my hand to my brother as I sat down eagerly on the couch looking to the young girl with enthusiasm. "Juicy details now!"

Emily nodded and grinned broader as she sat down next to me. "Oh it was wonderful!" she squeaked happily and Ponyboy rolled his eyes slightly. "He was the best, so kind and polite, so unlike the guys!" Emily said with a giggle and I too laughed and Ponyboy muttered something to himself. "He likes the same things I do and he was just wonderful, Pixie!"

I beamed at her. "Oh Emily!" and I proceeded to hug her happily. "This is fantastic! So did you kiss?" I giggled raising my brows curiously.

Emily glanced at Ponyboy who's face looked quite disgusted at me mentioning this and then back to me and Emily who then nodded slightly and we both burst into shrill squeals and giggles. It would have been quite entertaining to watch Ponyboy's face had I not been the one giggling and squealing. Emily and I were beaming at each other happily and seemed to be able to communicate without speaking so I imagine we looked quite insane.

After our little fit of loud high pitched noises which were basically giggles of 'Oh my god Emily you kissed him!' and 'Pixie can you believe it?' and then the faint grumbling of 'Kill me now, please,' from Ponyboy, which like I said would have been entertaining otherwise.

We were only there with Emily for a few hours before she had to shoo us off because the boy himself was coming over. Looking quite pleased with herself we, well more me, waved her off and got back into Two-Bit's car where Ponyboy stared at me silently the whole way home.

I couldn't resist but chuckle slightly at his face but he still said nothing. Taking the keys out of the ignition at home I walked up into our house with him trailing behind me, oddly reminiscent of a zombie.

As we entered the lounge room all their eyes turned on us. But before anyone could demand us for the details, or Two-Bit ask us if we had the faintest idea where his keys were Ponyboy spoke first.

"Never, _ever_ let me go someplace alone with those two," Ponyboy said seriously still looking rather blank. "I'm not sure if I can even hear people properly now, it's like a high pitched whistle being blown into my ear."

Throwing me a dirty look Ponyboy disappeared into the kitchen to 'recover' as he had said and I burst out laughing at what he said. They all stared at me oddly as Two-Bit cried out to me in annoyance that I had his keys and how on earth did I get them without him knowing.

"You are slow," I said looking at Two-Bit strangely as I sat down on the floor cross-legged.

Sodapop grinned, he loved hearing me insult other people for some obscure reason, said it was a change from the fond way I call him an idiot. "So what happened with Emily? We want to hear,"

"Minus loud squeals," Steve added hurriedly, his thoughts probably with Ponyboy who was grumbling quite loudly in the kitchen. "I like my hearing as it is,"

I giggled at Steve and threw a cushion on the floor at his arm, "But squealing is fun," I told him trying to look serious.

"Nobody cares," said Darry looking pained that I was making him wait. "Just hurry up and tell us,"

"Not if you're treating me like this," I said examining my nails as if they were deadly interesting.

Sodapop groaned but he still grinned at me. "You're killing us!"

"Yeah," Two-Bit agreed faintly staring at me quizzically, his brow cocked. "How did you steal my car keys? You haven't even come near me all morning!"

"Wouldn't you like to know," I teased him leaning back on my palms.

"I do! It's like you're a witch or somethin'!" Two-Bit said loudly. Looking at me with curiosity his gaze was on my face as if I'd give the answer away. "Seriously how'd you do that?"

"Well -" I began as Darry and Steve interrupted me loudly with a moan.

"Pixie!"

"I was gonna tell him I stole the keys!" I protested looking affronted they'd interrupt me.

Darry's eyes narrowed. "We don't care how you nicked them."

"I do!" Sodapop chimed in merely to tease the other two senseless.

"As do I!" Two-Bit said loudly his head in his hands staring at me unblinking. "How?"

"The trick is," I started when Steve ditched the cushion at my head. "Randle!" I shrieked cowering suddenly.

Steve looked at me innocently. "What, Curtis?"

"Don't do that!" I hissed, although the smirk on my face probably gave away my lack of actual anger.

"Curtis, I didn't do nothin'!"

"This is nothing?" I demanded throwing it back at his head and immediately burying my head in my hands as it skimmed across my hair. "Randle!" my muffled voice shrieked as I giggled slightly.

"Jesus Christ, all that happened was she enjoyed herself," Ponyboy broke through my giggling and Darry's grunts of annoyance as I sat up properly and looked at him, like the others, as Ponyboy spoke again. "That's it. Emily thinks he's the sweetest person alive, he kissed her, she kissed him, she thought it was slightly disgusting at first and he asked her to go steady end of story." Ponyboy said summing it up without shrieks and giggles, quite well actually. "Nothing more to it, and for Christs sake Two-Bit I stole your car keys and Pixie isn't a witch, well as far as I know,"

Rolling his eyes Ponyboy looked around at us shaking his head and muttering he left the room to go upstairs. The room was oddly silent. Darry looked ready to say something but he held back. I think he was quite satisfied with what he'd been told. Since in truth she had done absolutely nothing he could complain about it and by adding that she thought kissing was disturbing probably meant Dar wouldn't lose any sleep over Em for the meantime.

Steve and Sodapop shared a look with each other and I have the funniest feeling what Ponyboy had said had gone in one ear and out of the other because they were looking at each other quite evilly before chasing after Ponyboy crying out 'Who do you like?' Two-Bit on the other hand seemed to be still puzzled on how exactly Pony had got the car keys but shrugged to himself and had settled back down to watching his beloved.

"Two-Bit do you really honestly want to know?" I asked him crawling over to him and handing him the keys.

Two-Bit nodded his eyes not budging from the flickering screen.

"You probably shouldn't have taught him how to steal things," I said sweetly and Two-Bit nodded as though he hadn't heard a thing he said because if he did he should have been running in the opposite direction now. "Because that's how he knew,"

Then I hit him over the head and glared at him evilly and he stared at me looking slightly frightened.

"Sorry?"

"Stop teaching him to be a thief you idiot!" I shrieked, clearly irritated Darry glowered at me for disturbing his reading time. "He's fourteen and he is _not_ to be taught how to steal things no matter how much you call it a 'refined art'," I said quoting him, glaring at him icily.

He hardly looked flustered after that and just stared at me. "You should stop mothering him, it's his choice in what he wants to do, not yours," Two-Bit pointed out like a sort of strict father. But never would the day come where I'd actually take advice from _him _who was drunk every weekend. "It'll only anger him."

I glowered at him. "I'll mother him if I damn well please, at least he knows I care about him, _your _Emily," I said, "Doesn't know or even care what you think about her, because she only ever sees you drunk! The day she comes home having lost her virginity and you wish to lecture her you now what you won't be able to! Look around at the example you set!"

"Virginity?" Darry squeaked but the two of us ignored him entirely.

Two-Bit stared at me fiercely not backing down. "Well she's got you on her back 24/7 she hardly needs me now does she, Curtis?" he said full of anger for me. "You just need to relax and let your damn hair down for once Pixie, or you'll find you'll end up old and alone one day without anyone because _you_ nagged them senseless!"

My mouth dropped open and my eyes widened but almost as sudden they narrowed with great dislike towards him and I stood up quickly and suddenly my anger slowly began to show but he didn't back down at all but stood up too and stared at me determinedly.

* * *

**A/N: **Hello. Another update, yay. :) Reviews and any criticism is of course welcomed, I so just spelt that word wrong too. 


	4. Chapter 4

------------------------------------C h a p t e r F o u r------------------------------------

"Well we'll just see about that won't we?" I hissed angrily. I ignored Darry as he grabbed my arm suddenly. "Because the day I let my hair down and get trashed and sleep around it'll be 'Pixie, you never used to do this!' 'Pixie, why are you changing?' 'Pixie, what about Emily and Ponyboy? You have to set an example!'" I spat out. Extremely angry I pushed Darry off of me and scowled at Two-Bit. "You just wait because one day this'll bite you back in the face! Because I'm not good enough for you now, am I then? So it's no more me pulling you out of your stupid trouble!"

"I don't need you!" Two-Bit said furiously.

"That's what you think!" I shrieked whirling around and stalking out of the house. "You just wait!"

"You wish I needed you!" Two-Bit roared after me storming to the front door.

I slammed our front gate and turned to stare at him icily. "I know you do you idiot!" I screamed stomping my foot. "I'm not blind!"

"Pixie!" Sodapop and Darry said loudly from our front hall but both Two-Bit and I ignored them our eyes fixed on each other.

"Do I now?" Two-Bit snarled. "I never knew how much I relied on you!"

"Neither did I until last September!" I shouted madly my hands flying in frustration.

It was weird how cold it suddenly felt as soon as I screamed September. In this house is was like an eleven month year instead of a twelve one. As we all tended to pretend we didn't have a September this year and any mention of it we all went stony silent and I knew at once not even Darry was prepared to stop me screaming at Two-Bit because particularly me mentioning it meant I was in a fury.

But I would have thought that was obvious.

Two-Bit's face was red with anger his eyes blazing focused on mine. "And what happened in September," Two-Bit demanded fiercely, "that makes you think I care so much?"

Anger swept through me even more to think that maybe he'd forgotten about the thing that scared me more than anything at the time. I stomped my foot again, and as much as I'd kept that a desperate secret for over three months I couldn't contain myself as I screamed out.

"You kissed me!" It was like being frozen in time once I had screaming it out angrily. "Or don't you remember? After all I'm sure you kiss a lot of girls who think you're there best friend all the time, Keith Matthews!"

The silence that followed was unnerving. Two-Bit couldn't even reply to me. He sort of gawked at me, unable to string together a sentence. After a last scathing look from me I spun on my heels and took off down the street wordlessly. Not even I could think of much to say after that screaming match, our worst to record I think, well know.

My brothers said nothing nor tried to come after me. Glancing back I saw Two-Bit take off in the opposite direction I had, leaving his car behind looking as blazing as I'm sure I did. Crossing my arms over my chest I turned the corner and settled on the idea that I'd go to the lot until I'd calmed down a bit more and then I'd come back, ignore all questionings praying it died down. But there was a funny sort of twisting knot forming in my stomach as I thought of that. Because if there was one thing I was sure of was the questions would most definitely be asked.

Pushing my hair angrily off of my face I stalked into the abandoned lot pushing away the weeds that were brushing against my legs. I flopped onto the broken, slightly damp, remains of a couch and felt hot tears run down my face. I wish I could say I didn't know why I was crying but then I'd only be lying because I knew. I most definitely knew.

Great huge sobs escaped my lips and my body shook as the tears ran steadier down my face with every minute that past. I gasped trying to steady my breathing, which was ragged and drawn into my lungs painfully. My hands shakily tried to dab at my eyes but it only seemed to make it worse because seeing my hands shake I took a loud sob and felt the tears stream down my face harder and onto my lips, the salty taste on my tongue.

I buried my head in my hands as I rested them on my knees. The air around me was eerily silent, apart from the occasional high pitched police siren in the distance; I couldn't even hear the cries of laughter of children. Despite the lateness in the afternoon they were all safe inside their warm houses whilst I braved the cold and sobbed my heart out to myself. Wallowing in self-pity I didn't give a second though to the time or if my brothers worried. All I cared about now was if I'd entirely ruined any chance I'd ever had.

"Pixie!"

Raising my head slightly I nervously tried to rid my face of my tears but even if it had worked, which it hadn't, there were small tear stains on my jacket to prove the tears had truly flowed. Not that I'd be able to stop them as they were still there appearing as they had since I'd descended upon the mouldy couch.

"Pixie, Jesus Christ girl you can't stay out here," Sodapop scolded me marching over and lowering his hand to my chin as he lifted my face to see my watering green eyes. "Pixie, why are you crying?" he asked me softly, as if he hadn't witness my tirade with Two-Bit only a little while ago now.

"You d-don't know?" I stammered my voice slightly hysterical as he sunk onto the couch besides me. "I-I m-mean isn't it ob-obvious?"

"Take a deep breath first," Sodapop said rubbing my hand calmly like nothing had happened. "Deep breath,"

I nodded and shakily took a slightly deeper breath but then started coughing as I started to sob again my body shaking. "S-Sodapop, y-you ain't m-mad are y-you?"

"Why would I be mad?" Sodapop said reasonably, his arm around my shoulders. "Now why all the tears, Princess?"

I smiled faintly; the tears stopped flowing as hard. "Y-you r-really d-don't know?"

"Haven't a clue."

"B-but I mean you h-heard it all, right?"

Sodapop nodded. "Sort of hard not to, Pixie," he pointed out and I bit my lip slightly and Sodapop shrugged. "No big deal, everyone needs to shout a little once in awhile."

"But not like what I did," I said frowning suddenly depressed that I'd dared do something so embarrassing. "I'm so stupid," I moaned miserably to myself burying my head in my hands again. "Idiotic," my muffled voice cried out.

"I still love you," Sodapop said as if hoping it'd cheer me up. "But I want to know why you are crying."

"Two-Bit," I whispered raising my head staring at him through blurry eyes. "I mean you already knew that though," Sodapop shrugged slightly. "You didn't? But you heard me, I mean, Sodapop, he," I paused and I felt my face burn as I turned my eyes to stare at my brother ignoring the hotness on my face. "He kissed me." I said almost bravely as if awaiting the worst. "And…" I trailed off not too sure where exactly I was going myself.

Sodapop winced slightly. "I was almost hoping you'd have sort of made that up you know." he told me sounding a bit ashamed.

"Why?" I whispered.

"It's not that I don't like him," Sodapop said hurriedly as if to reassure any thoughts I might have that he didn't. "Its just well he is pretty known for trying to bed every blonde that comes into this town, Pixie, and you're my sister. Maybe not blonde but you're gorgeous all the same," Sodapop told me squeezing my hand as I gave him a soft smile. "I mean. Well. You get me, right?"

I nodded slightly. "Kind of."

"Good."

We sat there in our silence after that, each entranced in our own path of thought. I sort of knew what he was thinking. Well roughly I could guess at least. It was good having brothers you know worry about you. But right now I had this nervous feeling fluttering around in my stomach that if he knew the truth, and he will because I can't lie to him, perhaps I'd begin to regret the fact I have brothers who worry about me. Because, well, brothers don't just worry, they get mad and angry and right now that was most definitely not what I needed.

"So asides from just Two-Bit what else made you cry?" Sodapop said suddenly and I could have cursed.

"Things," I said vaguely.

Sodapop sighed slightly net to me. "Don't even think about lying. Just tell me straight out Pixie. I'll know soon enough."

"No you won't." I muttered under my breath.

"Yeah I will."

Scowling slightly I then frowned to myself. "You really can't see? It's just I," I said nervously. "Don't much want to say it. I mean, then it'll mean it's real and I don't want it to be real because then I'll have to admit that's how I feel and then I'll have to admit it'll never work and, and…" I cried out hysterically.

"Shh, calm down, Pixie," Sodapop whispered soothingly hugging me close to him. "It's alright, really, maybe I can help,"

"No one can," I said feeling a tear run down my face.

"Do you like him?"

"He's my best friend." I pointed out.

Sodapop sighed irritably. "No I mean do you like him like, more than a friend like?"

"Well," I began.

"That'll be a yes then?"

"Maybe,"

"It is." Sodapop said leaning away from me so he could look at me seriously. "Does he know?"

"What do you think?" I asked sarcastically feeling my face burn as I hurriedly brushed away that one tear.

Sodapop threw me a look. "Why haven't you told him?" he asked exasperated. "I mean if you do shouldn't you tell him?"

"Because I didn't want to admit it!" I cried out angrily. "Can't you see, Soda? He's my best friend if I liked him well, it'd be too weird! All these years we've just been treated like siblings almost and I like him? It's like the weirdest feeling you can imagine!" I said. "I mean imagine it Sodapop, seventeen years I've known him and suddenly he kissed me and I realized that maybe I liked him like that and it took me seventeen years to realize and I'd never before acted like it!"

"Pixie!" Sodapop said in a low voice looking shocked at my outburst. "Pixie, he won't know unless you tell him."

"I do realize that." I snapped crossing my arms.

"Well there is a bright side." Sodapop said optimistically and I turned to look at curiously. "Look at it this way, Pixie; if he kissed you clearly he had some feeling for you other than friendship that caused him to kiss you. I mean even if for a moment he clearly did, he might feel the same."

I stared at his logic. And they say I am the smart one.

"Come on let's go," said Sodapop standing up. "But think about it. Just think about what you're going to do, you can't ignore him forever you know."

"I can try," I said hopefully as he helped me up. "I mean it might go away."

Sodapop raised both brows and stared at me in the most annoying all-knowing sort of way. "If you really like him Pixie it won't go away, not ever."

"You're so helpful," I said dryly.

Sodapop gave me a half smile. "Maybe. I promise I won't tell the others, but only if you promise me you'll do something by the end of the year,"

"The end of the year?" I yelped my green eyes wide with fear, "That's like nineteen days! Less than three weeks!"

Sodapop nodded. "Your point?"

"Do I have to?"

He nodded. "Yes, because otherwise you'll never ever do it. Please Pixie, look I lost love, you can get it, don't lose it Pixie." He said seriously his eyes looking darkened. "Please, promise me that Pixie, you won't let him go, if you don't do it soon you will, you'll lie to yourself and say you don't like him, I know you will. And you'll regret it. Serious Pixie, please do this."

My lip trembling I awkwardly nodded as I stared at him solemnly. "O-okay."

"Swear?'

I nodded. "I swear." I whispered to him. "I swear I'll try my hardest."

"That's all I'm asking."

* * *

**A/N: **Sheesh I wish my brother cared about me that much. : ) Anyways I'm gonna start trying to update sooner and more regularly like I used to do before I had to study/had exams I promise I will update more. As I'm slowly beginning to write more and more of it with my newly found time.: D Anyway please review, seriously I love to read reviews and it encourages me to update sooner, etc etc.

Rachel


	5. Chapter 5

------------------------------------C h a p t e r F i v e ------------------------------------

"Thank God she's fine," Darry exclaimed loudly as soon as he spotted me following Sodapop in. He gave me a hug, examined me to see that I was fine and once satisfied left me alone and went back to making dinner.

Thoroughly relieved that I hadn't been yelled at for running off I looked around the room quickly to make sure he wasn't there. I, well, okay, I like him. I'll admit that, I held deep feelings, _weird_, feelings for Two-Bit Matthews but I was still extremely peeved at the moment.

"He's not here, don't worry," Ponyboy said, knowing exactly what I was thinking, from he couch. "Emily called to say that he's extremely angry and wanted to know what you'd done because he's moping around the house and she thinks he might do something idiotic."

"It would serve him right," I responded huffily ignoring the look from Sodapop.

Ponyboy stared at me oddly. "Are you trying to tell me you wouldn't care?"

"I don't." I said snippily.

Steve snorted slightly. "You care about him more than you care about yourself, Pixie,"

"I do not!" I cried out indignantly sitting down in Darry's armchair.

Steve smirked at me. "Yes you damn well do, whether or not you like to think otherwise."

"Well I don't," I replied haughtily my eyes narrowed at him. "I don't know whatever gave _you_ that impression but I'm sure you're the only one,"

Ponyboy, Sodapop and Darry all suddenly coughed loudly to my amazement. Darry had poked his head in through the kitchen shook his head at me before going away again and Ponyboy was almost studying me.

"I get that impression to." Ponyboy said lightly.

I glared at my little brother. "From what?"

"You fussing over him." He said coolly, as if I wasn't giving him a total death glare. "I mean you constantly arguing with him over the amount he drinks every weekend would be alarming to most who don't know you. You'd think you were dating or something if we didn't know any better,"

Steve coughed extremely loudly and my head spun around and my gaze was fixated on him as he looked at me innocently.

"Well Pony does have a point, doesn't he?" announced Steve with a grin. "I mean you argue like an old married couple, how much _do_ you care for him then, Pixie? Any unfounded feelings hidden in there?"

"Steve!" I hissed my eyes wide. Of course I would be denying this, I did have hopes to at least live 'til Christmas before I attempted to admit it. "I do not care for Keith Matthews!" I cried out shrilly.

"You just called him Keith," Pony and Sodapop sang out teasingly.

I groaned loudly and leaned back in the chair scowling deeply. "I do **not** care for him. I just wish he wouldn't act so stupidly," I said my voice suddenly oddly high. "Because he'll just kill himself one day. And he's got to think of the way Emily sees him. That's all," all three were sharing a look and my eyes widened annoyingly. "I swear that is all!"

Of course Sodapop knew I was indeed lying but by the looks of it so did the two others and from the muffled chuckles coming from the kitchen I just got that feeling that those three had cracked this secret on their own devices. I'd just have to lie harder. Why did I have to be such a crap liar!

"Pixie, Pixie, Pixie," Steve said shaking his head, a smirk across his face.

I scowled. "Steve, Steve, Steve."

"Ponyboy, Ponyboy, Ponyboy," Sodapop said with a grin and Ponyboy laughed.

"You are so annoying!" I exclaimed loudly throwing up my hands. "I do not like him! It's not my fault I always end up fighting him!"

"Denial," Ponyboy muttered under his breath but I picked it up.

"So who is it that you like then, Ponyboy?" I demanded folding my arms across my chest. "Come on I wanna hear this."

Ponyboy looked at me blankly. "Don't have a clue what you're taking about."

Now it was my turn to snort. "Does Emily know?"

"No," Ponyboy answered a little too quickly his face flushing.

Sodapop looked at me and we shared identical grins. "Oh really now," I said coolly standing up, "So you ah, won't say, mind me an Sodapop going over to ask her anyway?"

"Two-Bit will be there," Ponyboy said happily. "So you won't go."

I just glared at him, I couldn't even think of a response.

Darry walked into the lounge then and stood in between me possibly killing the other three. Glaring irritably at them and Ponyboy was flushing weirdly from the couch the other two just sort of had those knowing smirks that made me want to murder them.

"Look, Pixie doesn't like Two-Bit. End of story. Who Pony likes is his business, and his only," said Darry, throwing looks at the both of us. "End of discussion, period. If you all, including you too Steve," he added who was sort of smirking at the three of us, "Start one more argument then I will lock you outside for the rest of the night."

Sodapop's brows furrowed. "But it's raining," he said slowly.

Darry grinned and nodded. "I know,"

As soon as Darry turned his back and headed back into the kitchen I poked my tongue out to my two brothers and flounced off upstairs before they could even think about teasing me anymore. Closing my door behind me I pulled my curtains shut to glimpse Two-Bit's car still parked outside. My half smile faltered slightly but I snapped the curtains shut without a second thought to the dimwit whom,and as much asI hate to say it, I really like a lot more than a friend does. Glancing at my picture of Two-Bit and I with the rest of the gang, I groaned loudly to myself and threw myself down on my bed and covered my face with a pillow.

I hate emotions.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been four whole days since my outburst with Two-Bit and we hadn't spoken nor come anywhere near each other since the happening. When I'd woken up the next day his car was gone and Darry said he'd come by and picked it up. None of my brothers particularly had a problem with Two-Bit nor with me actually having the fight, they were quite used to our screaming matches but none had been as worse or as hurtful as this one. Nor had one actually lasted as long as this had.

The longest I'd never spoken to him was that half day back in September when he'd called me those names after I'd fallen down the stairs. I hate to say it but I'd rather have him here calling me those names and denying I liked him than not having him here, knowing I like him and have Sodapop pointing it out in an undertone everytime we came in contact. It sucked more than you can imagine.

What sort of made it worse was all the guys were skirting the actual issue of what we'd yelled about under the couch. After I screamed he'd kissed me I sort of had expected at least some reaction, I mean after all my past experiences with boyfriends I found it quite hard to believe they weren't going to say anything, even if it was hardly anything well you know, it was slightly unexpected. They never mentioned it once and in fact went on about everything like it was normal.

I have no idea how, since without him it wasn't at all normal for me. Then again I was too peeved to really notice in the first day or two but I sort of picked up how quiet it was without his Mickey Mouse cartoonyesterday, and even I turned the stupid cartoon on because it reminded me of him. You know the only person who actually mentioned Two-Bit at all to me was Emily, but when I asked her why she mentioned him she sort of clamped her hand over her mouth eyes wide and cried out she was sorry before hurrying off looking entirely worried. I'm not even sure why, I was just curious to know why she hadn't skirted over it.

And here I was now at Friday sitting in class waiting for that damn bell to ring so I could get out of here. It was last period English with guess who, yup, Mr. Matthews himself. It was funny that some of the socs even noticed the tension between us but some greasers barely even saw it at all despite the fact we would purposely avoid the others gaze and the whole fact we were ignoring the other completely.

"Miss. Curtis!" Mrs. Drill shrieked suddenly and I snapped out of my thoughts and stared at her blankly.

"Yes, Mrs. Drill?" I asked her in what I thought was a polite voice.

Mrs. Drill narrowed her beady brown eyes and stared at me, how much she reminded me of a bird at this point. "Anything you wish to share with the class, Miss. Curtis?"

"Well," I said thinking I could say she resembled a bird as her huge nose was rather like a beak, and her lips pursed like she was sucking on something sour. I had thought the better of it when she spoke again.

"Well, Miss Curtis, we haven't got all day even if you might be a bit dim!" she snapped irritably not expecting a reply as she began to walk back to the blackboard.

Some people in the class tittered but I saw quite a few of the girls gasped and looked rather shocked. I might be a greaser but well, a lot of these girls sort of saw past that with me for some reason, that and the fact my brother was the 'spunk' of town as I'd heard a fair few whisper in the halls.

My eyes narrowed suddenly and I sat up taller as she turned around and opened her mouth to speak to the class. "I am not dim," I replied staring at her harshly. "And I was only thinking of how much you remind me of an ugly old hag of a bird." I told her slamming my notebook shut and looking at her coolly. "Uncanny resemblance, Mrs. Drill."

This time the gasps of shock soon turned to giggles and chuckles from my classmates but I ignored them, my focus on my fuming teacher who was staring down at me coldly. I'd never talked back to a teacher. I'll admit I was absolutely petrified inside but I stood my ground, she called me dim she deserved the truth.

"Y-you," she spluttered pointing at me before regaining her posture. "Go to the principals office right now!" She shrieked pointing at the door. "Now!"

I stood up, my mouth frowning bitterly. "I'm leaving but I am not going to the office."

"Miss Curtis you will do as I say!"

I rolled my eyes and walked up the narrow aisle ignoring the whispers that followed me. I shook my head at my teacher and walked out of class. She called out at me that if I leave I'll get a detention but I ignored her. I felt oddly weird as I opened the front doors to the high school. I almost expected a whole herd of teachers to call me back and say something. But no one did. I'd broken a school rule I suddenly began to realize and I slowly started to feel scared.

* * *

**A/N: **Yay another chapter: ) Ah the teenage angst, gotta love it, lol. Well I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, like usual I hope. : P Anywho I have a big question I would like answered, not to sound rude/sarcastic (as I normally am, sarcastic bit I mean) but is there any particular reason to why my number of reviews is slowly diminishing with each chapter? Are they getting worse or can't anyone get online? Do I just suck or is everyone just lazy? Because my hopes for this story are kinda dying on me... : ( Soo it would be appreciated if someone can at least tell me that...and again, reviews are of course most welcomed.

Rachel


	6. Chapter 6

------------------------------------C h a p t e r S i x---------------------------------------

I never broke school rules. I mean, I was the one who actually obeyed them. I'd talked back, and walked out of a class. I suddenly almost felt myself begin to shake. I'd done something awful! I was still angry as hell but I think the realization I'd done something really bad was setting in and well, I'm a goody-goody, I won't deny it and what I'd done was scaring me. I mean, I couldn't get into trouble! My record was practically perfect!

I walked about four blocks until I dared check to see what time it actually was. It was only four minutes before the siren. If I went to the DX and Darry was there I could just say they let me out early…but I shook my head, he'd never believe that. I slowed down slightly pondering where I should go when someone called out to me from behind and I heard running footsteps pounding the pavement.

"Pixie! Pixie!" he called out. "Pixie, what you did was really right there,"

Turning around I had a sad frown on my face as my eyes met with the boy I'd been avoiding for half a week. He sort of stood there awkwardly not daring move forward, just looking at me.

"I mean, she shouldn't have said that," Two-Bit said hesitantly.

"Yeah she shouldn't have," I said staring at him.

Two-Bit sort of stood there awkwardly for a minute or two before he spoke again, "Aw, Pixie, I'm really sorry about Saturday I mean, I didn't mean what I said, like, I mean," he said fumbling for words. "I mean I do care about you and that, and I'm sorry." He flushed.

"You sure don't show you care," I said angrily ignoring what my heart was telling me as my face burned angrily and I gripped onto my bag. "You even said you didn't! Is it some sort of sick hobby of yours then, Two-Bit?" I asked him, my knuckles white from the grip I had on the strap of my bag.

Two-Bit stared at me. This wasn't the response I think he ever thought he'd get. "I don't get you!" he cried out unexpectedly. "You don't like me like that! I mean if you did you would have made that clear months ago! And now you go acting like you're hurt from this? It wasn't you that got hurt once they'd plucked up the courage to actually try and do something about it!"

I was absolutely shocked at what he said and I sort of stared at him. "But I didn't know then!" I wailed to him. "It's not my fault! And I see you with a different blonde every day! What am I supposed to say? 'I surrender, I'll be your brunette for the day!'" I said with a wave of my hands sarcastically. "You're the one I don't get!"

"But you're acting like you like me!" Two-Bit shouted looking flustered.

"I DO!" I shouted my face turning the colour of a tomato. "That's just it, I do," I said in a softer voice.

Two-Bit looked gob smacked. "You should have said!" he roared suddenly.

"You should have said!" I shouted back my eyes wide in shock, "Why should I have said?"

"Because I mean it was obvious I liked you!" Two-Bit rolled his eyes. "You weren't obvious enough!"

"Me?" I shrieked. "That's because I didn't think you liked me because you weren't obvious!"

"Yes I was!" Two-Bit shouted indignantly. "You had every clue in the world!"

I crossed my arms stubbornly. "I did not!"

"I kissed you for Gods sake, how much more obvious can you get?" he demanded.

I glared at him. "Then you apologized, for all I knew it was something totally spur of the moment!"

Two-Bit just looked at me slightly hurt. "I've liked you for years, Pixie. Dallas knew, Johnny knew, hell your parents probably knew."

My lip trembled as I looked at him I couldn't even think of a response to him as he continued talking.

"I gave you every clue, I practically screaming at you that I flipping loved you and you still act like you're the wounded one."

I stared at him suddenly icily. Weirdly we'd both said we liked each other and we were having a screaming fight in the street, I was going to forgive him until he said that.

"I am," I said haughtily staring at him. "You should have been a man and told me!"

"You have three brothers!" cried Two-Bit in frustration. "If you didn't like me back I probably would have been killed."

"You're their friend, I doubt that!"

Two-Bit rolled his eyes. "You are unbelievable," he said throwing up his hands in defeat.

Staring at him in shock my mouth dropped open as he started to walk away. "What are you doing?" I shrieked stomping my foot. "Do not walk away from me, Keith!"

"Don't call me Keith!" he roared turning around to look at me. "You can't control me!"

A scowl flitted across my face my eyes narrowed on him. "What do you want?" I demanded. "What do you want for proof I do like you!"

"I don't know!"

"Fine!" I shouted staring at him my eyes watering. "I love you! Happy?"

Not waiting for reply I turned on my heel and marched across the street. Holding my head high I walked down the road not even bothering to stop in at the DX and set off towards home. I was determined not to look back but it was slightly hard when you could hear him following you and you could feel his eyes burning on the back of your neck. Taking a deep breath I crossed my arms stubbornly and pretended I couldn't hear him there.

"You can't ignore me forever, you know," Two-Bit grumbled only a few metres behind me.

But I did.

"God, Pixie, look what if I wanna make up now?"

I remained speechless and instead crossed the street to walk on the other side of the road.

"Pixie, stop ignoring me now, I'm sorry!" he shouted from the other side of the street, a smirk played on my lips but I still remained silent. "Woman stop walking right now!" he commanded marching over and grabbing my hand. "Stop pretending to be wounded, I know you're stubborn, Pixie, but you're just being pathetic now."

I opened my mouth to protest but before I said anything I shut it quickly because he had a pretty valid point. I was just being a drama queen. I think I'm spending too much time with Emily and her friends, fourteen year olds have that power over you I swear.

"See even you agree," Two-Bit grinned still holding onto my hand, I didn't protest but actually felt my face flush when I realized I was holding it. "I'm sorry. Can we forget about all this?"

I smiled wryly and nodded quickly. "I think we're both too stubborn for our own good."

"Yeah I think so too," said Two-Bit with a smile too.

"I'm sorry too, I'm being over dramatic, like, way too much," I said with a bit of an afterthought. "I well, I did mean what I said before, though." I said stumbling over my words to desperately clarify it, but I only turned redder. "I meant what I said,"

"I love you too," he said and I opened my mouth to speak but he spoke before I could. "Pixie, just shut up,"

I was just about to tell him off when he kissed me, I was definitely caught off guard but I wouldn't say I was complaining either. It felt so surreal to me at that moment. Here I was standing in the street with my best friend kissing him. It was like something in a movie. Grinning happily to myself as he parted my lips I most definitely reckon both our faces were as red as that bright red car that had just hooted out to us as they passed. But right now for once in my life being caught kissing in public didn't embarrass me in the least, in fact it just made me grin harder.

"I think we're both very stupid," I told him, our fingers entwining again. "Think of all the time we wasted, I'm soo unbelievably stupid," I said shaking my head.

Two-Bit nodded in agreement. "Yeah I agree,"

"Two-Bit!" I gasped laughing. "You're not meant to agree!"

"But I do," he shrugged with a grin, "It is your fault."

"Shut up now or I will kill you," I threatened with a smile. "And we're not starting this again!"

"Or are we?"

I rolled my eyes and gave him a shove. "Oh shut it, Matthews!"

"You're so sweet to me." said Two-Bit with a wacky grin. "So, how exactly are we meant to announce this?"

I froze slightly on the street and I felt Two-Bit's eyes on me but my mouth was slightly open. That I think would be the problem. I bit my lip and looked at him trying to smile but failing pretty obviously. It was one thing Sodapop telling me to tell him, but well, them all actually finding out? That's another story. It's times like these I really wish I had sisters than brothers, at least then the only information they'd demand would be if he was hot…at least they know him, but right now I'm debating whether or not that's good or bad.

Because they might know him a little to well and that's a really scary though.

"That look can't mean anything good can it?" he said worriedly breaking my thoughts.

I bit my lip and nodded. "Yeah I have a funny feeling this is going to be really, really weird."

* * *

**A/N: **Hello all, thanks for your reviews, they werevery much appreciated. : ) See I'm already beginning to update more regularly! Which can only be a good thing for you guys as I already know what's gonna happen. : D Remember to read and review! 


	7. Chapter 7

----------------------------------C h a p t e r S e v e n------------------------------------

We'd been home for about an hour and a half devising a plan to tell my brothers, Emily, Steve and of course Mrs. Matthews when Soda, Pony and Steve rocked up. All our plans at that stage to put it pretty bluntly sucked. I mean, its one thing telling the people you love that you're going out with someone they don't know but its positively weird even thinking of telling them you're going out with your best friend. Therefore neither of us had a clue and for me panic sort of set in when they came home.

I mean, we couldn't lie because now we were talking to each other it'd be pretty impossible to even attempt lying since we'd basically gone five days without communicating, now we talk? Ugh, yeah lying would be hard. That and the fact Sodapop could read me like a book. Stupid twin things!

"Honey, we're home!" Sodapop called out cheerily as a feeling of dread overcame me. "How come you didn't walk home with Ponyboy?"

Two-Bit immediately focused all his attention onto the TV and I shifted to the other end of the couch just as my two brothers and Steve walked in and stared at the two of us weirdly, giving each other this look then without question, to my relief, they sat down.

"You two made up then?" Steve asked and Sodapop threw his shoe at him. "What did you -" Then a look of comprehension dawned on his face. "Oh," he muttered rolling his eyes.

I giggled slightly and Sodapop cleared his throat loudly.

"Anything you wanna share, Pixie?" he asked.

I thought for a moment and shrugged. "Not that I know of, why is there something I should?"

"Well I just thought you might," said Sodapop studying my face so I averted my gaze to the television. "'Cause lying is a nasty habit."

"I agree, Sodapop."

I quickly leant on my palm covering the smirk on my mouth and to hide my obvious attempt to giggle at Sodapop's very disgruntled looking face. Biting my lip I composed myself as best as I possibly could and sat up properly to watch the game show that was just starting.

"Whose cooking tonight?" Ponyboy asked absently from the floor where he was scribbling down what looked to be some homework.

"Ah, Darry?" Sodapop shrugged but I shook my head.

"Nice try, handsome," I grinned, "But its our turn to suffer the perils of your, ah, cuisine."

"I don't make cuisine!" Sodapop retorted indignantly, "You do!"

I burst out laughing and Ponyboy looked up from whatever he was writing to stare at him with a very amused looking grin plastered on his face.

"Sodapop, cuisine is food," Ponyboy said calmly, his mouth twitching slightly as he tried not to laugh. "So really you've just admitted you're not giving us food."

Even Sodapop had to grin good-naturedly whilst the other two, who probably had no more clue than Sodapop, started laughing quite loudly. I chuckled to myself but gave him a smile.

"Well it does sort of explain why the foods been discolored before!" I teased him but he just grinned.

"I like colorful food, gives everything a better taste," he said and I raised my brows and he quickly added. "It adds to the decor?" said Sodapop hopefully and I shook my head chuckling.

I diverted my attention back to the TV and glanced at Two-Bit who was gaping slightly at the busty blond on the television. Scowling I kicked him slightly with my foot and he looked away pretty fast. But as I started to focus on the show once more I felt Sodapop's eyes burning into my face and I got this really funny feeling he saw and had put two and two together because he decided to start a new round of questions.

"So are you and Two-Bit talking?" he asked bluntly then swore rather loudly as his own shoe hit him in the head. "Why the hell did you do that, Steve?"

Steve, who looked quite impressed with his shot, smirked. "'Cause you threw it at me for asking her!"

"Yeah, but," Sodapop said but gave up on a reason to yell at him more since Steve's point was well, quite a good one.

"Yeah we are," I answered quickly half hoping the three had forgotten. I shouldn't have even hoped, like they would.

"Why?" Pony asked abruptly.

"Aren't we allowed to?" I asked him coolly.

Sodapop opened his mouth then shut it quick and opened it again before closing it. After doing this a few times I must say I was reminded of a goldfish but then he seemingly figured out just what he actually wanted to say and spoke.

"I'm not telling Darry," he said bluntly but gave me a faint smile. "But I swear, if he touches you, I don't care if we're friends, I will kill him,"

I snorted derisively. "You wouldn't dare,"

"Well," Sodapop paused with a grin. "Maybe not, but you get the gist."

"I'm sure he does," I replied kicking Two-Bit with my foot who was staring at Sodapop looking gob smacked. "Right?"

"Yeah," he said softly then grinned. "I'm not telling Darry either,"

"Tell him what?" Ponyboy and Steve both demanded looking irked.

I poked my tongue out to them, "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Yeah, that's why we asked," Ponyboy said.

I looked at him oddly. "He gets mouthier with age, doesn't he?" I asked absently shrugging. "Suppose it's his age,"

"I think we should be told," Steve replied.

I grinned. "Nah,"

"I want to go out," Two-Bit announced standing up.

"You know, so do I." I said swinging my legs off the couch and standing up, "But give me a sec,"

"I can't believe it took you that long," Sodapop muttered as I walked past him and I hurried up the stairs rolling my eyes.

I quickly grabbed my jacket and my scarf and untied my hair so it lay along the back of my jacket. I pulled my shoes on and ran down the stairs quickly as Ponyboy and Steve grinned at us, clearly having comprehended what it was.

"See, we were right!" Steve shouted punching the air with happiness. "I knew it all along!"

I opened my mouth to retort but found myself just grinning happily instead, totally speechless, and Ponyboy looked up at me with such a genuinely happy smile on his face as Two-Bit slipped his hand into mine and Sodapop beamed.

"I love seeing you smile like that, Pixie," Ponyboy told me.

I couldn't say anything once he said that, I smiled happily and felt like I was going to cryso Ilet go of Two-Bit's hand and hugged Ponyboy tightly. Much to the bewilderment of all of them but I was suddenly overcome with emotions and I sniffed and wiped my eyes whilst the all gawked at me.

"Sorry," I muttered feeling my face flush as I fanned myself. "Okay, I'll see you later,"

"Behave yourselves!" Sodapop called out cheerfully as I walked out the door with Two-Bit trailing behind me. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" I giggled. "No wait!" he said hurriedly running to the door as we stepped out onto the road. "Don't do anything Ponyboy wouldn't do!"

"Hey!" Ponyboy shouted.

I laughed at them and took a deep breath and wiped my eyes once more before I took Two-Bit's hand again, looking at him with slight nerves but he gave me a reassuring smile and I felt relaxed suddenly. A wave of warmth overcame me suddenly as a thought dawned on me and my mouth dropped open suddenly and then I started grinning and laughing and hugged him impulsively.

"Pixie, you okay?"

"I just realized something!" I exclaimed excitedly. "It was something I was thinking back in September, you know the day Ponyboy was jumped?"

"Yeah?" Two-Bit asked cautiously.

I beamed at him happily, "I figured out where you fit into it all!"

"Fit into what?" he asked cocking an eyebrow.

"The puzzle!" I said enthusiastically. "Dally and Darry were older brothers, Steve and Sodapop were equals and Johnny and Pony were little brothers! But I mean you didn't fit into it at all, I mean now I think of it Emily does too," I mused, "She's sort of an equal too, but in a different way…" I said trailing off thoughtfully.

"Pixie, you don't make much sense,"

"Well you never fitted in," I told him happily squeezing his hands. "You didn't fit in because you weren't someone that I love like family," Two-Bit frowned slightly but I kept beaming. "Because all along I loved you _more_ than family Two-Bit!" I said in a whispered voice as I felt my face flush.

Two-Bit suddenly grinned at me happily. "What are you getting at?"

I took a deep nervous breath. "That you fit into it, because I reckon you're, you know, the one."

"Cool," he laughed bending down to kiss me softly. "Cool."

"That's all you have to say?" I demanded slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, 'cause that's what I've felt since you turned sixteen."

I flushed furiously and reached upwards to kiss him. "That's good then."

"Yeah, it is rather."

* * *

**A/N: **Go the soppy romantic ending. I promise not to have any more of them. : P I am SO sorry I didn't update earlier like I said I would but I couldn't upload the chapter onto my account for some reason. : ( I'm really, really sorry about that but it wouldn't work, and I was really annoyed about that too since I'd told everyone I would update. -takes deep breath- Again, I am really sorry. And thanks to everyone for reviewing and keep them up please!

Rachel


	8. Chapter 8

----------------------------------C h a p t e r E i g h t-------------------------------------

I returned back home that Friday night at about eleven thirty. Half an hour before the curfew Darry had been continuing since our parents died, it's probably the closest I've ever come to being late. Being the goody two shoes that I am of course.

I slowly creeped up the porch steps and ran my fingers through my hair as I pushed open the door and slipped inside closing it behind me cautiously. But my first step creaked and I could have screamed but I just laughed and walked into the lounge room and threw Darry a grin but he remained stony as he checked me over.

"Where were you? Sodapop and Ponyboy wouldn't say," Darry said scowling, I didn't tell them not to tell they just didn't 'cause they're wimps, but I doubt he'd believe me. "It's eleven thirty!"

"Yeah, so I'm not out late," I pointed out still standing by the wall.

"You were out alone,"

I took a deep breath and shook my head. "Actually I wasn't."

"What?" Darry asked staring at me. "Pixie, Emily doesn't count, you wouldn't have been able to defend yourselves."

I snorted, "Darry, I wasn't out with Emily, she'll have better things to do on her Friday than hang out with girlfriends now I imagine,"

"Who were you out with then?"

"I was trying to tell you that before," I replied rolling my eyes slightly.

"You're acting sarcastic,"

"I'm being normal then," I told him with a grin and Darry laughed.

"True,"

"Well," I began taking another deep breath. "Two-Bit and I made up,"

"I heard,"

I nodded, "Yeah, sort of thought you would," Darry nodded with a smile, which I shared. "Yes well, you were right, on Sunday I mean," I blabbered on. "About what you all said and that,"

"Huh?"

"I-like-Two-Bit." I said in one breath turning red slightly. "Er, and he likes me."

Darry stared at me slightly and then a grin broke through his face. "Took you both long enough,"

"You're not…annoyed then?" I asked him cautiously.

"How could I be?" Darry demanded with a smirk. "Knew it all along I did,"

"Did everyone know?" I sighed loudly as he caught me in a gruff hug. "Was I that naïve?"

"Pretty much," Darry laughed as he beamed down at me happily. He looked so much like my dad like that, like a really proud dad and that weird feeling overcame me again as I grinned up at him. "Well, at least you look really happy, no more moping now, you hear?"

"I hear," I said saluting him jokingly as he gave me a shove. "Ohh, getting nasty, are we?"

"Yup!" Darry laughed.

I flashed him a smile and flopped onto the couch and took my shoes off. "They hiding upstairs?"

"Nah, Ponyboy went to see Emily or something and Steve and Sodapop went off on the prowl," Darry snorted his attention tuned into the television now, "Apparently Evie and Steve are on a break,"

"Did she cheat on him again?"

"Probably,"

I rolled my eyes. "I don't mind Evie, but honestly."

Darry nodded in agreement absently. Pulling off my shoes I tossed them into the corner and Darry muttered something like 'You'll lose them like your twin does' but I ignored him and tossed my jacket over the arm of the couch and curled my legs underneath me. Then I found my green eyes staring at Darry with interest.

"Darry?" I asked him but I didn't wait for a response, "Darry, why didn't you go out tonight too? I mean, looking for a girl?" I asked him trying to contain myself to jump up and shake him and tell him he needs to stop worrying about the rest of us. "Its just, you need more of a break than the rest of us,"

Darry snorted slightly and looked at me. "Not until Ponyboy is eighteen, then I'll relax,"

"That's three and a half years." I stated raising my brows. "No way Darry, that's just...weird."

Darry laughed at me. "Who said I haven't noticed anyone?"

"Who is it?" I demanded.

"You're nosey,"

"Darry!" I wailed as he grinned. "Oh come on, please tell me!"

"I never said I had, I just said nothing was saying I hadn't," he pointed out.

I rolled my eyes obviously and stood up. "Gosh you're annoying, you know?"

"Not really,"

"Goodnight, Dar," I said shaking my head. "Hey, Dar?" I said pausing slightly by the doorway.

"Yeah, Pixie?"

"Pretend you don't know," I said with a smile. "I'll tell you tomorrow and overreact, just to, just to give them a bit of a scare," I giggled.

"Pixie, you are so evil."

I laughed and turned to look at him. "Well it'd be funny, don't you think?"

"Yeah, it would rather," Darry grinned. "I'll think about it. Goodnight, Pixie."

"'Night," I said with a wave of my hand as I yawned and dragged my feet up the stairs.

Yawning I shut my bedroom door and I flicked my light on, creating an eerie square pool of light on the gravel road below my bedroom window. As the curtains snapped shut I changed into a pair of pajamas and sat on my bed, a pen and a piece of paper on my hand as I knelt on a book. The pen to my lips my eyes were glazed in thoughtfulness as I slowly lowered pen to paper and started to write, flowing naturally from my hand.

_Dear Mom,_

_I know I haven't written to you in awhile, but there's hardly been anything good to say, except that we're all back on track, well as best as can be expected after They died. Sorry I didn't keep in touch, that I didn't even visit you either, its just things have been busy lately, especially with school. Darry would be making you proud with that, he's worse than you are, Mom! It's homework this and homework that before a 'How was your day, Pixie?' _

_Sodapop and I turned seventeen, as you well know, in October, Mom. It was great, well as great as could be expected. Emily made us a cake, well Mrs. Matthews apparently made it from the sounds of it but Emily claimed to help. It was good fun, the boys even had a special game of football to celebrate one last year of childhood as Darry called it, but Emily and I just watched on ignoring what they said, I mean, even if we did join they'd just complain about our lack of skill! I mean, Mom, you know how they are!_

_But that wasn't why I decided to write to you again. It's because when I write to you, even though you can't read this, it's the intention that makes it feel like you and Daddy really are here with us today, and if you were you'd know about our lives so I have to tell you about it. Because talking to where you are now makes me feel like a nutcase, it's like people look at me, and I don't like it. So I write toyou likethis instead, like you would've wanted. You always said to me whatever made me comfortable is what I should do. I never understood what you meant then, I guess I do now._

_Well what I want to tell you I think you might already know, but I never knew so chances are you do, since you were always better with these things, I wish I was too. It's about me and a boy, it's Two-Bit actually, well we had a fight but we made up, and the thing is I really like him, Mom. I mean okay; it's been what, a day? But it feels right, we've been best friends our whole lives and it just clicks. It doesn't feel like it did with Jason. It's different because we already know each other and the others secrets and stuff, the boys have all taken it good too but its still weird, a good weird though. It's like the weirdest sensation inside me when he kissed me and when they say they're happy for me. It just feels so right, was that like it was with Dad? You know, perfect? I know you can't really reply, but still, I hope that's how it felt. Because then maybe I'll be able to better understand it, knowing that you felt it too when you were my age with Dad._

_I'll keep in touch, well as best I can._

_Love,_

_Pixie Elizabeth Curtis_

My green eyes quickly scanned over what I wrote and a smile was slowly forming on my lips as I folded the letter and placed it in an envelope before sealing it. I stared at the back of that closed envelope for awhile, pondering if I should have even bothered, I bit my lip slightly but grabbed the pen and scrawled 'Mom' on the front of it before placing on my bedside table, the pen resting on top, the cap closed. Without hesitation I crawled to the bottom of my bed and reached forward and flicked the light off. Then I quickly crawled under my sheets and closed my eyes with that smile on my face as I drifted into a sleep full of dreams of smiling, laughing faces staring down at me happily.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I must admit I can remember when I wrote that letter I got real emotional...I'm such a sissy. : P Thanks to everyone for reviewing and please keep them up!

Rachel


	9. Chapter 9

----------------------------------C h a p t e r N i n e --------------------------------------

As Saturday dawned on the Curtis household it was scarily deadly silent when I woke up, in fact my heart started to beat faster when I realized the TV wasn't on and I couldn't hear the expected laughter I'd grown used to. My eyes wide I reached forward and grabbed my watch and read that it was nine o'clock in the morning. I raised my brows, that still didn't explain the silence that filled the house.

I threw my sheets off of me and my bare feet touched the cool wood of my bedroom floor as I grabbed a pair of socks from my bottom drawer of my bedside table and quickly pulled them on. As fast as I could I changed silently into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt pulling my jacket over the top and wrapping a colorfully striped scarf around my neck I pulled on a pair of gloves and slipped into the nearest pair of shoes. Pushing my hair from my face I slipped the letter into my pocket and crept to my door and pulled it open without a creak as I snuck downstairs and looked around the empty house.

I resisted giggling at Darry's sleeping form in the arm chair as well as Steve's own figure which was draped across the couch as if he'd literally dropped there and fallen asleep at the same instant. Smirking slightly I quickly got outside and hurried down the street, the frostiness of the morning was even more evident as you felt warmth coming off of the houses on the street as I walked by.

Shoving my gloved hands into the pockets of my coat I kept my head low as I walked along the empty streets through a couple of blocks until I entered downtown Tulsa. I bypassed all of the inviting looking cafes and hamburger bars and kept on walking until I came onto a deserted looking street on the outskirts of Tulsa. The street was nearly empty of any signs of buildings except for the long black fence that seemed to go on forever along the road and the sign that hung off it reading 'Tulsa Cemetery'.

I shivered as soon as I read it and I crossed the road instantly and pushed open the gate and stepped inside not bothering to close it behind me. My hand clutched around the letter as I discarded walking along the dirt path and made my way through some crumbling looking grave stones as I spotted a familiar old tree and two fresh looking graves. My body got chills as I stopped for a second and read them before I bit my lip and quickly hurried past them and stopped near enough to two graves, which were set by two separate plaques side by side.

Sinking to my knees in between them I brushed off the wilted flowers on the one to my right and hastily ripped out the weeds growing around it. So as you could read it properly, and I tossed them to the side without asecond thought and looked down to it lovingly.

"Hi, Daddy," I breathed sadly, my fingers tracing over the letters in his name. "I hope you've been well, it's your favorite time of the year too. You always said you loved Christmas when we were kids, and New Year." I said softly pushing my hair from my eyes, as it fell into my face. "You said it was the one time of the year where everyone gets to have their own second chance and fix up something they didn't like, only you never really obeyed that resolution of 'I'll stop smoking' did you, Dad?" I said with a shaky laugh, "But I'll hand it to you, you gave it a good go for a week or so before claiming it was never meant to be."

Smiling at it again I ran my fingers over the coolness of the metal before I averted my gaze to the one on the right of me. It bore the same date and last name as the one on the right, underneath the dead flowers that lay on top of it as well. Brushing them to the side I tidied it up quickly and glanced at the half buried letter in the soil and grass around it, the blue words that read 'Mom and Dad' were now faded to a light purple and it looked brown, as if decomposing, well it probably was.

"Hello, Mommy," I whispered taking the letter out of my pocket and resting it in my hands. "We haven't talked in a while I know, I hope you don't mind. I know you won't but I feel so guilty all the same, I should get my priorities straight and I know you'll say that it doesn't matter but, Mom, you'd be a liar if you said that, really." I said with a small smile. "I see you and Dad have taken to the new place well," I laughed nervously as I took out a weed growing right inbetween the plaques, just in front of my knees. "I wrote you another letter, it's right here in my hands, I feel like a right fool giving it to you too." I whispered staring down at the familiar writing which was my own.

Reaching forward I traced the letters of my mothers names, my eyes lingering over the date of their death, only a year previous, give a month or so. I choked back a sob; I had to stop crying, they weren't coming back. They're gone. They left in '65, didn't even make it to see this year. I shook my head and hastily wiped my eyes with the back of my hand.

"Pixie, stop being stupid," I scolded myself. "You're turning into such a crybaby!"

"You're not being stupid, Pixie," Sodapop said suddenly out of no where.

I jumped out of my skin and my head spun around to glance up at him. "How long have you been here?"

"Oh, five minutes or so," Sodapop said casually with a soft smile. "I wasn't listening, I swear,"

I opened my mouth to tell him off but that didn't come out. "I wouldn't have minded."

"I talk to them too sometimes," Sodapop said softly kneeling down besides me. "You're not being stupid, it's just hard to forget sometimes, and you feel guilty when you're really happy because they can't be."

I nodded. "Yeah,"

"I saw that letter when you put that one down," Sodapop said, his gaze running over to its faded writing, which was blurring from rain most likely. "Half tempted I was to read it, I didn't even know you were still coming here."

"I didn't know you were either." I told him with a slight smile. "Guess we think alike,"

"I think Darry comes here too," said Sodapop, "Don't know if Ponyboy does, he isn't daring enough like us to go somewhere alone anymore in case Darry gets mad I suppose, he ain't stupid like us either," he said grinning sheepishly and I felt myself smile too. "Smart I suppose, doesn't exactly break up like we do then."

I nodded and gave Sodapop a smile. "You've never said I was daring before, Sodapop,"

Sodapop, strangely, flushed. "Yeah well, I think you're a lot of things I don't tell you,"

"Really?" I teased.

"Are you giving that to Mom then?"

I glanced down to the letter in my hands and nodded stiffly. "Yeah. About well, you know," I said, this time it was my turn to flush as I placed it in the grass in front of Mom's plaque. "Are you going to say goodbye too then, Sodapop?"

"I'll talk to you two soon, maybe next time you'll get another twin special," Sodapop said with a slight smile as he stood up slowly.

I smiled happily and glanced to their two names, beaming up at me on the shining metal. "I'll see you then, sooner maybe," I whispered as I too stood up and brushed off my knees. "Come on, Sodapop, and I don't want to talk." I added as I briskly began to walk away, weaving through the graves yet again, him tailing me almost as fast as I was walking myself.

Within a good five minutes we were both back out on open road as I crossed my arms over my chest and made for home again with Sodapop by my side, silent as I had told him to be. I don't think we really needed to talk at that moment. I mean I was so shocked he'd found me, he had to be a little overwhelmed I thought, whether or not he is was another story. But I had never imagined in my wildest dreams one of my brothers might visit them too. Not that they weren't allowed, it's just I didn't think they still thought about it that much, but I suppose hearing Darry came here was weirder than Sodapop, Darry is so held together, it's hard to picture him so somber visiting them like I do. But well he must, I imagine there would be more weeds there if it was just me visiting them, since Sodapop has that problem, like my dad, of telling the differences between weeds and actual plants.

I took adeep breath as Sodapop glanced over at me. "Do they know where we are?" I asked him.

"Well, no," Sodapop said with a slight grin. "No need to worry though, Ponyboy won't give it a second thought, I imagine Steve has a massive hangover and Darry will be giving him a stern lecture on the sins of drinking."

I grinned. "So that's why he looked like he'd…flopped." I said thinking of the word.

"Yeah, he did, we sort of dumped him there," Sodapop laughed, "Seeing as all he ever says is he's just with Evie 'cause she's a looker he's taking this pretty hard." Sodapop added seriously, "I dunno if she even did cheat this time, I mean all she was doing was talking to a guy,"

Even I had to roll my eyes, despite the fact I knew of Steve's and Evie's on again off again relationship. "He'll be from school I bet,"

"Probably," Sodapop shrugged. "I doubt even she'd sink so low to do that again, but really Evie isn't that bad. She's quite nice, you know, fun when she's not sucking Steve's face off."

I giggled slightly. "Yeah she can be a bit of a laugh at times, her and, well, you know who, were always good fun together."

"You can say her name, I really don't mind, I mean I'm over Sandy,"

"Well, Sandy and Evie were always a bit of a laugh," I informed him with a smile. "Evie, just, well got a bit irritating at times, it was always annoying when I got stuck with her you know,"

"I always thought you didn't like her because you liked Steve," Sodapop said mildly as I thumped his arm. "I did! I mean now I know it's not true, but that's what I thought!"

I made a tutting noise and shook my head. "No, she just wasn't my type, she's like into popularity and that, the thing I hate the most."

"So's Emily," Sodapop pointed out.

"She's different," I said with a wave of my hand as Sodapop put his arm around my shoulders steering me onto the footpath. "I mean Emily is Emily, she's a little sister, you know? I look past all those faults entirely. Like a best friend I suppose,"

Sodapop laughed. "You two are sisters,"

"What?" I asked him looking amused.

"Well, think of it, you both don't see each other all the time but you try your best to, you never agree on anything except all of our idiocy. I mean, the two of you even sort of look alike," Sodapop said not making any sense. "Put it this way, you've known her as long as you've known Ponyboy and no one will deny the fact you mother Ponyboy but you mother her too, in that same sisterly way."

I laughed at him. "So, she is my sister, then?"

"Yeah, but how can anyone not think of her like a little sister?" Sodapop said looking thoughtful. "What's not to like about Emily Matthews!"

* * *

A/N: Well there you go another chapter! I know right now it appears there's not a plot, and I apologize for that if it appears that way to you but it'll all be unfolding before your eyes shortly, so just wait it out first. As all this will contribute to things in later chapters. I promise, and a lot of it is scene setting. Anywho thanks for all your reviews and I can't wait to read your new ones!

Rach


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"Where were the two of you?" Darry asked as we arrived home at about midday. "Didn't even leave a note!"

Two-Bit glanced up from the floor and I smiled at him softly. "Out, got a problem, Darry?"

"Yes, I do!" he said looking slightly shocked at my reply, "You don't just leave!"

Sodapop laughed and gave Darry a shove. "Stop being an old worry wart. You're getting old before your time!"

"I am not," Darry replied suddenly looking grumpy.

I giggled and sat down on the floor next to Two-Bit, my legs crossed. "Sorry, Dar, but I think you are too, we need to find you a lady-friend!" I said giggling.

Sodapop burst out laughing, "Yeah! And I was wondering if this one happened to be blonde?"

"Who's blonde?" Two-Bit and I both demanded and then I turned to stare at him before whacking his arm. "Ow," he said sarcastically, as I rolled my eyes.

"Who's blonde?" I repeated tossing back my hair, "That, I want to know,"

"Alice is," Emily said very suddenly from the kitchen as she appeared next to Ponyboy. "Well, in the mind at least. Why? Who is blonde?"

I glanced up at Emily and gave her a smile. "I didn't know you were here,"

"Well I didn't know _you_ were here either," she replied simply leaning against Ponyboy. "So what's up with the blonde? Brunettes are better," she said instantly with a grin.

I chuckled. "Yeah, most definitely."

"Except Ponyboy wasn't a bad blonde," Emily teased as he pretended to hit her. "Cute thing he was!"

Sodapop laughed and I grinned. "Blondie!" we both teased.

"Aw, shut up," he mumbled.

"Who's the blonde, seriously, I want to know now!" Emily laughed sitting on the arm of the couch looking to Sodapop curiously, "Got a new girlfriend, Sodapop?"

"Nah," Sodapop said with a wave of his hand as he smirked. "Not me,"

"Ohh, Ponyboy?" Emily demanded turning to stare at him. "I _so _knew it."

I laughed, "Maybe Ponyboy does, but I was thinking young Darrel over there."

"Ohh, Darry!" Emily said grinning wickedly. "What's her name?"

Darry, amazingly, flushed. "I'm not telling,"

"Aw, Sodapop?" Emily asked pouting slightly, "Please?"

Sodapop grinned. "All I'm saying is she's blonde."

"But there are lots of blondes!" Two-Bit moaned and I hit him again. "Stop doing that!"

"Why are you hitting him anyway?" Emily wanted to know eyeing us curiously. "Not that I mind, its good fun picking on him."

"Don't _you_ know?" Ponyboy asked her.

Emily raised her brows and pushed back her hair. "Know what?"

"Know about them?"

"What about them?" she asked impatiently, rolling her eyes as she snapped her fingers, "Ohh, so she's blonde, right?" Sodapop nodded enthusiastically. "Do I know her?" Sodapop just smirked and Emily gasped slightly then starting grinning. "Is it?"

"Is it who?" Ponyboy and Two-Bit demanded.

"No!" Emily said beaming. "And she didn't tell me!" Emily wailed stomping her foot slightly. "God, that girl sucks sometimes! Darry, you sly thing!" she laughed as she glanced at her watch, "I've really gotta go, so what don't I know then, Ponyboy Curtis?"

"About Two-Bit and Pixie?" Ponyboy said hesitantly.

Emily shook her head and pulled a bewildered face as she slipped her jacket on. "Can't say I do, but you're both talking I see!" she said happily as she grinned at me as she walked towards the door, "Mom'll be thrilled, she always said Two-Bit was stupid when he argued with you," laughed Emily. "Look, I've got to go, is that what it was?"

"No," I said slowly.

Emily raised her brows, "What? Oh my God, don't say! You've got him to stop drinking!" she said excitedly.

I laughed. "I wish!"

"Damn," she said pulling a face.

"Emily, me and Pixie are going out," Two-Bit said bluntly.

Emily gasped slightly and her blue eyes went wide. It changed into a grin but it was held open for awhile and she looked speechless. She pointed at us and when Darry and Sodapop nodded she let out a laugh and grinned again before mouthing 'Oh my God' then shaking her head and letting out a laugh again.

"Mom's going to die." Emily whispered closing her eyes and grinning before opening them again. "Mom is going to die." She repeated shaking her head with this knowing smile. "I should have known! Ugh, thanks for telling me!" she laughed jokingly. "Oh my God, Mom will be planning your little wedding!" Emily giggled.

I stared at her. "What?"

"Oh come on, now this was so expected!" Emily beamed, "Well, people are waiting for me, ta ta!" she said waving her fingers at us like a movie star before dashing out the door.

"What was that?" I whispered instantly.

"I believe her name is Emily, and she's a human," Ponyboy said with a grin. "So who's the blonde Darry is dating? Why haven't we met her? _We_ met Two-Bit," Ponyboy pointed out.

Darry scowled. "We already knew him."

"You met Jason," I said rolling my eyes. "You all met Sandy, you all met what's her face before that, and er, um, some other people…" I said vaguely.

Sodapop laughed, "I find her points valid."

"I want to know who the blonde is," Two-Bit was musing thoughtfully besides me. "I mean, this has sure been kept quiet!"

I nodded in agreement and folded my arms and stared determinedly at Darry. "Why the secrecy, big brother?"

"It's hardly anyone's business,"

"Sodapop knows!" Ponyboy and I wailed, childish I know. But hey, it works.

"So does Emily," pointed out a grinning Sodapop.

I nodded enthusiastically. "Exactly,"

"What's the big deal? It's just a girl," Darry said casually.

I snorted, "Number one, you like, never date,"

"Number two, you'd want to meet anyone we date," Ponyboy said and I looked at him oddly and he shrugged. "Well for you two he has,"

I nodded in agreement and looked back to Darry. "Number three, she must be pretty special for you to be dating her,"

"Number four, she's blonde," Two-Bit grinned as I thumped him again.

"And number five, Sodapop can't keep a secret, so either way we'll find out." Beamed Ponyboy happily.

I burst out laughing at that comment; Sodapop looked ready to protest but couldn't think up an argument. Two-Bit was still rubbing his arm and Darry looked to be desperately trying to figure out a way to prove that all those arguments were rubbish and darling Sodapop would never tell us anyway, except they were all quite good. He really didn't ever date, not even when our parents were alive, then when Sodapop and I did he had to be introduced to them. And she had to be special, since he never dated. Then of course Sodapop, being born with that large secret telling mouth of his, will one day tell, since that's always been his destined fate. And the blonde thing, well, I'll just ignore that.

Darry eventually crossed his arms and looked at us sternly, but quite defeated. "Fine, you can,"

"Great!" I said happily with a grin. "So what's her name?"

"Katherine."

"Katherine? Ohh, so who is she then? How does Emily know her?"

"Is she Alice's older sister?" Ponyboy asked curiously.

"Alice?" Sodapop and I repeated.

"Yeah, she is," Darry told Ponyboy and then looked at the two of us, and Two-Bit who looked mildly interested. "Alice is Emily's friend, you know, that one who came with Emily to the funeral in September?"

I nodded, "Oh, the girl with light brown hair?"

"Yeah." Darry nodded.

"How old is she then, Darry?" Two-Bit grinned getting into the spirit of things.

"Nineteen,"

"Is she pretty?" I grinned.

Sodapop chuckled, "Of course he'll say yes,"

"Nah, she is, I've seen her," Two-Bit said and I threw him a look as I slapped his arm again. "Dear God, would you please stop hitting me!" he moaned.

I crossed my arms and frowned. "I am going to keep hitting you until you think before you speak," I said through narrowed eyes staring at him. "You are so dense,"

"So are you!" he retorted.

"You both are, and she has a point," Sodapop said rolling his eyes. "Honestly, shouldn't you two stop fighting now?"

"No!" we both replied huffily.

Darry burst out laughing and I looked at him coolly. "Yes, Darrel?"

"You two are so darn pathetic," he chuckled grinning. "You're both just so perfect for each other, you're each as stubborn as the other and neither will admit it! Oh this is good, this will be amusing," he laughed standing up. "At last! Some good amusement,"

"Is that what I am? Amusement?" I asked him in annoyance, but even I couldn't help but grin slightly.

"Pretty much," Darry replied shaking his head as he laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "You're so sweet to me, it's like you don't support our relationship," I said pretending to be hurt as all three of my brothers and Two-Bit snorted with laughter. "What?"

"It's been a day, I mean, it's hardly a relationship," Sodapop said with a grin.

I beamed. "I know, isn't it brilliant?"

"Okay, now you don't make sense," Ponyboy said.

"Oh but I do, since it's full of sense," I ignored him leaning against Two-Bit "See it already is a relationship because we don't need to waste time getting to know each other because we already do!"

Ponyboy laughed slightly. "You're a fool,"

"With a valid point."

"Just don't be doing anything you shouldn't," Darry called out warningly from the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes, "Like I would!"

"Like you wouldn't," I heard all three of my brothers' mumble as I shook my head and giggled.

"I love the trust in this house!"

"As do I," Sodapop said pulling a face. "Like I would blow a secret!"

"Like you wouldn't!" Ponyboy, Two-Bit and I snorted.

"Aw, guys!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"Were you drinking last night then?" I demanded crossing my arms over my chest, my green eyes narrowed in irritation on Steve Randle as he sauntered in at about a quarter past four. "Well? Were you?"

Steve shrugged nonchalantly and flopped onto the couch next to Two-Bit. "Maybe,"

"You could at least be honest." I said irritably flipping back my hair. "I saw you on the couch this morning,"

"Cool."

"So? What'd she do?"

Two-Bit sighed loudly and stood up and left the room. I ignored him and gazed over to Steve. His eyes had dark bags underneath them and they were quite bloodshot and I frowned ever so slightly more as he ran his hand through his hair and scowled that famous Steve Randle scowl.

"Saw her talkin' to another guy," yawned Steve.

I nodded. "Hmm, and then?"

"Told her she was a little slut,"

My mouth gaped open in disgust. "Steve!"

"What? She is!" he cried out indignantly.

"I don't care! You have no right to call her those names!" I sniffed staring at him with disgust. "That's just not right to call a girl that, whether or not there is truth behind it. Evie is a person who deserves the respect from her boyfriend of over a year to not be called a slut!"

"Well it was hardly the first time I've seen her with another guy," pointed out Steve obviously.

I refolded my arms crossly. "So, whenever I'm seen with a guy other than Two-Bit I'm cheating? 'Cause that means I am, with you, right now."

"Pixie, ya know that's not the same," he said rolling his eyes.

I rolled my own. "Now do you think that way of thinking is stupid, Steve?"

"But my case is different."

"You've told me Evie has two little brothers, couldn't it be one of them?"

"She was yelling at him."

"You've seen me yell at Sodapop before," I said bluntly with a little snort. "Who says she wasn't yelling at one of hers too?"

"It didn't look like him," Steve groaned in despair. "Just leave me alone, woman! We're through! That's it!"

I glared at him in annoyance and he flipped me off so I threw a pillow at him and he responded to that by throwing a newspaper at my head. I grunted in annoyance and ditched it back to him, scattering the entire contents across the floor. He then threw his shoe at my head but I ducked just in time. Swearing loudly at him in pure annoyance the front door slammed and Darry immediately grabbed my arm just as I had planned to bodily throw myself at him.

"What on earth are you two doing?" A girl's voice rang out, it was full of laughter and I could almost picture a smile on her face.

The instant the voice came through our lounge room it was sort of like the whole house had froze, well Steve and I did, and gathering from the lack of noise in the kitchen as had Two-Bit too. Darry still had a firm grip on my arm and was staring at me curiously. But I had just been swearing and Darry rarely sees that of all the guys, before he then looked at the ruins of his paper and the tennis shoe, which was now lodged between the armchair, a picture frame, and the wall. As well as at that cushion which conveniently had somehow landed on top of the TV…but as I glanced to Steve he was looking at me too weirdly and I turned around and knew instantly this girl was very, _very_ different than the others.

"Hello." I smiled warmly giving Darry a shove away from me and stood up straighter. "Are you Katherine?"

The blonde haired girl blushed slightly and gave Darry a curious look before glancing back to me with hazel eyes and nodding. "Yes," she said in that same soft voice. I don't know why but I was reminded of an angel.

"This is my sister, Katherine," Darry told her with a smile. "Her names Pixie,"

Katherine raised her brows slightly at me. "Really?"

"And you haven't even met my twin," I said with a wry smile, although she looked puzzled she nodded politely and gave me a serene smile.

"Katherine, this is Steve Randle, he's one of my kid brothers best friends, he's my buddy too." Darry said as Steve put out his hand to shake Katherine's, who giggled slightly when she did so and looked even more flushed at this sort of attention. "The rest are, somewhere," said Darry turning to look at me, and so did Katherine and Steve.

"Two-Bit's in the kitchen listening to every word of this," I beamed happily. "You got him to stop eating! Well done!" I laughed as she threw me a strange look.

"Who's Two-Bit?" said Katherine as Darry laughed.

"And she still hasn't met your twin." Steve muttered with a smirk.

"Me," Two-Bit said announcing his presence as he slung his arm around my shoulder and I rolled my eyes slightly. "So _your_ Alice's sister, that demon is related to you?"

Katherine laughed loudly now. "Emily's brother I take it?" she asked with a grin, her eyes twinkling.

"That's me."

"I've heard a lot about you," Katherine said as she sat down on the couch next to me. "Mostly Emily complaining and Alice telling her to shut up and claiming our brother Alex is worse. I'm more inclined to say they are both demon children who giggle and eat too much and never shut up." Katherine grinned wickedly to Two-Bit. "Or are all little sisters like that?"

"Yes!" Darry and Two-Bit said loudly and I snorted.

"I'm told I don't eat enough and I don't talk as much as Sodapop," I said indignantly folding my arms. "So I take it Emily is friends with your sister, then?"

"Yeah, since junior high I think." Katherine said turning to look at me. "And your little brother too, Ponyboy. Then again maybe it was elementary school I can't remember, it was the year we came up from Oklahoma City though."

My eyes widened curiously as the bored Steve sauntered out of here claiming that he had to go to work and Two-Bit trailed after him. Crossing my legs I turned to look at her with more interest now and examined her long, what looked to be natural blonde hair and gave Darry a sly wink before he left for the kitchen. Since out of all of us Curtis kids I'm the one that has the most problems with the others girlfriends.

"You lived in Oklahoma City? When?" I asked her eagerly. "I bet it was a damn sight more exciting than Tulsa!"

Katherine wrinkled her nose. "No, not really actually, I think we left when I was fifteen. I prefer Tulsa actually, I think the people are nicer," but she paused as I frowned. "Not the socs, well actually they can be. What they do is wrong but you can get nice ones, like you can get nice greasers and hoods."

"I've never yet met a nice hood, Katherine. Have you?" I asked with a little smile. "Dally I suppose was one I guess, but he's still a greaser."

"Call me Katie or Kate please, Pixie, Katherine is too…proper." She said with a disgruntled moan. "And you haven't met my brother's friends, hoods if they're anything. Nice enough but I'd prefer my sister not hang around them all the same."

I paused slightly. "Does Emily?" I asked her hesitantly. "Because I'd prefer she doesn't."

"You really are like her older sister." Kate smiled to me. "Emily told me you acted like one and when I met Darry he told me you did too but I thought it was a figment of their imagination. You know, just thinking you act like that. But you really do."

I felt my face blush. "What have they said?"

"Good stuff I swear," grinned Kate. "That you were fun, and Darry," sh said in a low voice looking at me seriously. "He worries about you a bit. He cares about you and your brothers so much, I'm so glad I've met him. I think he worries too much,"

My heart warmed for her immediately. "I think he does too."

I didn't really say much after that. I couldn't think of what to say with her. Normally when a room falls silence it feels awkward, except in tests or exams when you're too busy writing to notice, but right now it wasn't a awkward silence. It was a peaceful one. I felt Katherine, well Kate, was really taking in her surroundings at the moment and weirdly enough I could feel her smiling. I think perhaps she'd been pressuring Darry to meet us almost as much as I'd been nagging him for months to get a girlfriend. I smiled to myself and stared down at my hands, playing with a bracelet on my right wrist as I began to think about this girl next to me.

I normally wasn't that fond of the others girlfriends, it was the whole Tinkerbell thing put into perspective really. Steve always went for the rather slutty girls who would use him, Evie, I won't deny the fact she fits into that category, but unlike the others she genuinely appears to like him. Sodapop just falls for anyone, and when he does he falls fast and gets hurt. Its funny how he goes for the angelic ones who hurt the most, in truth I think he needs someone with the same whacked out personality as him. Darry never actually had a girl that I didn't like…mainly due to that fact I can't remember any of them and I was too young to actually care at the point when he did date.

Smiling happily to myself that now I had a girlfriend of his to remember I was hit with the feeling that there _had_ to be a reason he was dating again, and this girl next to me seemed to be that excellent reason he'd decided. She had to be special. I just knew it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

At seven thirty on Saturday night Darry finally left again with Kate to go see a movie, when I called it a date I was given a dirty look and a giggle at the same time. Darry at that point looked every torn to tell me off but evidently decided against it when Kate told him to hurry up, and that by standing in the door they'd be late.

About half an hour earlier Steve, Sodapop and Two-Bit had ventured back home from the rain outside to only leave almost as suddenly upon hearing the prospects of a drag race being held on the outskirts of Tulsa. At that I did tell them off but Darry had nothing to say in the matter which made me more furious as they left without Darry even trying to stop them, since God knows I can't stop three guys single handedly.

So here I was on yet another Saturday night destined to spend it on my own, since who knows what exactly happened to Ponyboy. It was quite depressing actually. Well more so now to do with the fact I had a boyfriend yet I was still alone. But that's probably my fate, to spend the rest of my life as a miserable old hag with a million cats.

Then I started to giggle. There was that fact I hated cats but self-pity is not something I'm into so I started to laugh at myself. Then our front door was pushed open, whilst I was in a laughing fit over myself, and Ponyboy followed by Emily walked in and stared at me weirdly and then decidedly looked like they were going to walk out until Emily started to giggle too.

"You're insane, what drugs did you take?" she asked me sitting down besides me and staring into my eyes. "No, you look normal enough I suppose."

"I took nothing!" I said with as much dignity as I could muster, which was a straight face that lasted for about five seconds. "I was just laughing at myself wallowing in self misery."

"Isn't that meant to make you depressed not happy?" Ponyboy demanded turning the television up. "Are you insane?"

"Basically. Its hereditary you know, you'll get it too." I beamed. "Oh and I met Katherine or Kate, I didn't know you had another little girl friend!"

"I don't have a girlfriend!" Ponyboy cried out turned red.

"You have another friend, who is a girl, don't you?" I asked him with a smile.

Emily smiled and rubbed at her arm. "She's talking about Alice, dummy. And yes he does, they've been friends for ages, didn't you know?"

"No I didn't," I said feeling my gaze avert to her arm, "What happened to your arm?"

She gave a nervous giggle and gave me a soft smile. "You'll call me an idiot."

"I did." Ponyboy said dryly looking over from Darry's armchair that he'd reclaimed as his own, not wanting to sit alone with two girls. "That smart thing there walked into her wardrobe door and has a bloody massive bruise now,"

"How'd you walk into a door?" I asked with interest.

Emily looked at me innocently. "How do you fall down stairs?"

"You become a zombie."

"Cool." Emily and Ponyboy said together.

I grinned at the both of them. "So where were you two today? You weren't home when I was home so you must've left not long after I did,"

"Nah, after Soda went looking for you," Ponyboy said with a shrug. "Went over to see Emily, Steve had a hangover and I didn't really wanna get the aftermath effect of being yelled at or anything."

"He wouldn't do that," I said confidently but the two of them snorted so I then added. "Not on purpose," and Emily rolled her eyes so I huffed and added. "Fine, he would but he wouldn't dare do that in front of me as you well know, I'd slap him or something," I said with a wave of my hand.

Emily grinned at me. "I would doubt that, you'd at least shout at him or something."

"Probably." I agreed nodding. "So what did you two do all day? Surely not give Pony a girly makeover? I can't see a single trace of eye shadow on him!" I said with a sly smirk as Ponyboy threw me a dirty look and went back to watching the television.

"No, I was practicing my guitar all day actually," Emily said honestly as I looked at her with disbelief. "At first I tried to teach Pony to play but he was hopeless so I just left him to watch the TV and then Alice came around and I never quite got to practice."

"You play guitar?"

"Well, yes," Emily blushed. "It's not something I exactly brag about; I mean I am pretty rubbish at it. Sort of like singing, Ashley is way better, she knows it too. She has that confidence when it comes to singing I guess, and then she's shy about everything else."

"Nah, Emily is really good," Ponyboy told me honestly looking at me with a smile. "They're both really good. Alice plays the piano and Em was on her guitar. But they both told me to go away when I said they were good since apparently I was lying or something."

"I've never known you to be modest, Em." I grinned missing the hit that was aimed at my leg.

"Oh, shut up," she flushed.

"Anyway," I said taking on the role of authority role that I was born to play. "Lets see that bruise of yours, it might need to get covered up or something, or there could be an infection," I said wisely holding out my hand waiting for her to place her arm in it.

My green eyes pierced into hers and as she looked at my hand I saw hesitation flicker in her eyes as she slowly placed her arm in my hand and pushed up the sleeve of her jacket, which she hadn't bothered to take off. She winced slightly as it was revealed and I tried to contain how disgusted I was at the oddly discoloured bruise that looked a hell of a lot more painful than I had actually imagined.

"Gross isn't it?" Pony said, and coming from a guy who often went 'Tuff! Look at the colour!' it was saying something. "Looks way worse than the ones you get on your leg when you trip up the stairs,"

I nodded and examined the bruise that stretched from her elbow to about halfway to her wrist. I'm no doctor, and trust me I don't try to be one, but after all my experience at treating the boys' cuts, burns and bruises and my own from falling up and down the stairs. I can tell you that the chances this happened from a door would be about a one in a million, I've walked into my door before but I hit my head not my arm.

"You seriously got this from a door?" I questioned and Emily immediately tensed up and threw me a haughty look.

"Yes," she said in an oddly strangled voice and I knew she was lying. "It was either that or falling out of my bed. Why?" she demanded getting annoyed with me as she recoiled her arm and hastily pulled her sleeve back down. "I think I'd know how I got it a damn sight better than you."

"Normally you hit your head when you walk into doors." I said calmly. "Maybe you did fall out of your bed but why are you getting so defensive if it was just that, Emily?"

"I'm not getting defensive." Emily replied turning cool as ice, so different from what she was normally that Ponyboy turned round to stare. "But you're imagining things, Pixie. So stop it, I don't want people getting ideas I'm mixed up in things I cant handle."

"By the looks of your arm clearly there is something you can't handle." I responded. "Whether or not you're mixed up in it by choice. I don't know who or what you are protecting, Emily, but I'd stop it right now because whatever it is can't be good for you."

"You aren't the boss of me," Emily said sounding almost childish as her blue eyes almost blazed and I saw Ponyboy tense up from the corner of my eye. "You're not my mother, you're not my brother and you're not my sister. You can't tell me what to do so for once in your life cut it out, Pixie." She said harshly standing up. "I'm old enough to know what I can and can't handle."

"Have you seen your arm?" I cried out. "Emily!" My eyes widened as she ignored me and stormed out of the house as I leapt off the couch and ran to the front door, Pony on my tail. "Emily it's almost eight, you can't walk out on your own!"

"Stop telling me what to do!" her muffled voice responded as she stormed down the street angrily.

For a second I paused and briefly considered going after her but decided that she might maul me if I do so decided against it. I did get a feeling I'd regret it so I turned to ask Ponyboy if he'd follow her but his eyes, almost the same green as mine, were saddened as he shook his head before I could even open my mouth to speak.

"That's why I mentioned the bruise to you, Pixie." He said sadly closing the front door. "I thought maybe you could do something, that's what Ashley thought too. She doesn't know what's up with Emily but she told me Emily had another on her leg in gym on Thursday or something."

My eyes widened in surprise and fear. "She isn't a klutz like me, though." I said sounding nervous as my little brother nodded.

"I know. And she's not a liar," said Ponyboy looking at me with scared eyes. "That's what worries me the most, she never lies."

"So why now?" I whispered to myself.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Something is up with Emily, Two-Bit." Was the first thing I said to him as I ran out the door to greet him at about midday on Sunday. As I threw my arms around him to hug him quickly I then looked up at him with worry, I wasn't too sure he'd grasped what I'd said, actually as he still looked asleep. "She has a massive bruise on her arm and she said she walked into a door."

"You normally hit your head when you walk into a door." Two-Bit said with a grin, "Like the time you tripped over Steve's feet a few years ago, and your head was planted into the door and you went mental so Sodapop locked you in a cupboard." Two-Bit grinned and I gave him an odd look. "Then your mom came home, and boy was she mad."

I giggled slightly. "Okay, you're an idiot. But I was talking about your sister having problems."

"I know," he sighed loudly as he reached for my hand and we started down the street. "I've always said she belonged in an institution for special cases the minute Mom brought her home."

"You were five; I doubt you could spell your own name let alone even know a word like that."

"I knew what crazy home meant though," he grinned as I rolled my eyes. "So what new problem have you unearthed about my sister? I mean, there are so many you may just be getting confused."

"Two-Bit, she has a bruise on her arm from apparently walking into a door. Like you said, you normally don't get them on your arm." I said with worry. "Or did she really walk into a door?"

"If she walked into a door I'd know. She tends to swear like crazy," I raised my brows and he gave me a grin. "Seriously, filthy language coming from such a pure thing at times. Although when that happens it tends to be directed at me."

"I'd imagine," I said dryly as I tried to press the issue onto him again, but I sort of already knew it'd be unsuccessful, due to his lack of attention around this time of year, actually pretty much anytime of the year. "But Two-Bit, how'd she get a bruise otherwise? I think she's got into trouble or something, and she's stubborn sometimes, she's just not admitting it."

"I'm sure she just fell over in gym and is too embarrassed to admit it." Two-Bit shrugged it off as a cold gust of wind hit us from the back and he put his arm around me.

"Since when has your sister ever known to be embarrassed?" I demanded.

"To be honest I don't actually care." He told me truthfully. "Why all the questions? You aren't actually worried about Emily are you?" I hesitated in answering and he gave a bit of a laugh. "Pixie, she'd be able to hold off a bunch of ninjas in an alley if she came across them, she's a big girl that can take care of herself. Don't worry about her, Pixie."

"Have you seen the bruise?" I demanded as we crossed the street hurriedly to avoid being hit by the truck that I'm positive was speeding. "Even Ponyboy thinks it's bad!"

"I haven't." Two-Bit said without a worry in the world. "And Ponyboy is hardly the toughest guy in the world; even you have to admit that."

I scowled. He got me there. "Maybe he ain't, but it was as gross as Johnny's."

"Pixie shut up, and start relaxing. When my sister drops dead then you can start panicking." His calmness was unnerving now as we approached the DX. "She is at home right now watching TV and is perfectly healthy other than this said arm which has some bruise on it. That is all." As he pushed the door open and we stepped inside Sodapop immediately started to talk.

"Man, that race last night was great! Don't ya think so, Two-Bit?" Sodapop said enthusiastically as he leaned on the counter to look at us.

"Yeah it was cool, and how they skidded and swerved that tree," Two-Bit chuckled as I sat down on the counter and started swinging my legs. "Where's Stevie boy then?"

"Right here," Steve grunted as the bell of the shop door rang out and he shut it with a loud bang. "It's freezing out there."

"You're telling me," Sodapop said shivering on impulse and I smiled slightly. "So did you end up doing something last night, Pixie? You and Pony were dead to the world when I got back."

I shook my head bitterly. "No, him and Emily came back after Darry left with Kate and Ponyboy and I just watched some TV."

"What about Emily?" Two-Bit asked innocently and I gave him a dirty look.

"You well know," I said with irritation.

"What happened with Emily?" Steve demanded but I couldn't answer as Sodapop spoke over me.

"Well lookie here, trouble has arrived," he said under his breath.

Giving him an odd look I turned to glance at the door, which was what he was staring at, and a girl with long dyed black hair was strutting over to the DX. She was wearing what can only be described as very mismatched attire and way too much makeup for going to a gas station. As she pushed the door open I could see her long filed red nails and her eyes scanned straight over Steve as she pushed past him and looked straight at me. I'm not sure if nervous would be entirely accurate to describe what I was feeling. As much as I didn't really mind her it doesn't mean she didn't scare the life out of me at times, she was incredibly intimidating.

"Pixie, I need to talk to you," Evie drawled to me. "It's important."

"Um, okay." I said looking puzzled but Steve cut across me.

"What do _you_ want?" he snarled as Two-Bit placed a hand on his shoulder and Evie rolled her eyes and sniffed. "Come to rub it in have you?"

"I wasn't cheating, asshole." Evie responded, her voice sounding sugary sweet but her eyes were cold.

"Then who was he?"

"My little brother, dumbass. You've met him, but clearly you were too intoxicated at the time to remember." Whilst I marvelled over the fact she knew such a big word Steve looked really pissed off so I decided that if she needed to talk perhaps before Steve tackled her to the ground, yes he would do that to Evie, he has problems, we should move outside.

"Evie, let's go outside," I suggested slipping off the counter and throwing Steve a look. "Whilst Steve has anger management classes with these two,"

Steve glared at me but I was already well outside before he could fully react to what I'd said. And I had a brother and a boyfriend in there anyway so would be unwise to do so. As soon as I stepped outside Evie looked at me with such seriousness I was so close to giggling.

"Pixie, this is about Emily. Look I would try help her personally but she doesn't know me well or even like me, but she looks up to you, I can tell." Evie informed me tossing back her hair. "That's why I thought I'd tell you. I was gonna tell Steve but he's being an idiot as you can see, and I don't reckon your brothers are too fond of me either."

She evidently was a lot more aware of things than I had given her credit for.

"Do you know how she's getting hurt then?" I asked her. "Because if you do I'd seriously like to know, when I asked her last night she blew up at me entirely, and her friend told Pony she'd had another bruise too."

Evie actually looked concerned. It's hard to find greasers who care, as much as I'd been relatively well friends with her back in summer I'd never seen her show sympathy or anything of that sort before. When she nodded I felt my blood turn cold. "Yes I do, in a way I wish I didn't but you have to know, someone has to stop it."

"Who is it?" I whispered as I on impulse reached for her hands and Evie didn't drop them but held them back and frowned deeply.

"It's her boyfriend." My eyes widened and I let out a gasp. "Tom, you've heard of him?" as I nodded Evie continued. "Well see he is really my younger brother, step brother actually but brother all the same. It was him I was arguing with the other day; I'd guessed how Emily got the bruise since the little shit has always had problems with his anger. He's messed up, Pixie; that kid's too sweet and innocent to be with him."

Evie paused and looked at me seriously. "She doesn't deserve to turn out cold and hard like I did, Pixie. She should be like you, I keep trying to stop him but that doesn't go too well either."

"Did he hit you too?" I demanded with worry.

Evie gave a laugh and shook his head. "I'd kill the twerp if he dared, so would his brother. No, just shouting and that junk. I'll keep talking to him, just," paused Evie. "Just get Emily away from him, do whatever you have to but do that. He's dangerous, and I know she got messed up when she was a kid so she'll definitely need that help to get out of this too."

"Thank you, Evie." I said as I closed my eyes and dropped her hands. As I opened them again I sighed. "Thanks, really now I can at least try stop it. I'll talk to Steve if you want," I offered.

Evie shook her head and gave an emotionless laugh, "That's alright, he'll come back if he wants to, if he doesn't he's not the only one for me. I'll see you around, Pixie." She said turning away.

"Bye," I called out as I watched her retreating steps and slowly edged back to the DX and pushed the door open and slipped inside without a word.

"What did she say?" demanded Steve first.

I sat down on the floor and started dismally at my feet and tried so hard not to cry. God how I hated crying but right now I just couldn't stop. I was staring so resentfully at my feet I couldn't even feel the hot tears on my face until Steve broke through my thoughts.

"Is something wrong with Evie?" he asked with worry.

"No." I whispered placing my head on my knees and stared at my thighs. "There's something wrong with Emily."

"Is she sick, or something?" Sodapop asked as Two-Bit crouched down on the floor next to me. "Pixie?"

I shook my head but didn't look up. "I can't tell you because you'd all do something stupid. I'm sorry. But she's not sick, she's just hurt."

"What sort of hurt?" Two-Bit asked worriedly.

I glanced at him feeling pained that I couldn't tell him but I knew if I did I'd screw everything up even more. "I wish I could say but I really can't. If I did everything would go wrong and it'd be my fault and she might do something stupid."

"That bad?"

"That bad." I echoed.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"Hi Two-Bit, Pixie." Kate said with a smile as we both came home a few hours later with Steve and Sodapop on our tail. "Hello Sodapop, hey Steve."

"Why hello, Katherine," Sodapop said cheerfully, they'd met the night before, it turns out he'd only actually heard about her before. "And how are you this fine evening?"

"Okay I guess," she giggled slightly. "How are you?"

"Fantastic! Brilliant! Marvellous!"

"He's had way too much sugar," Steve advised her. "Or he's taken drugs."

"Who took drugs?" Two-Bit asked with interest. "I didn't know you lot were druggies."

"I didn't know you were one," I said wryly at his sudden curiosity. "By your fascination evidently you are one."

"Stay away from my sister you drug taking hippie fairy thing!" Sodapop cried out grabbing me as he swung me out of the way and into Ponyboy. "Or you'll curse us all!"

I giggled. "Yeah you'll ruin us all!" I said pointed an accusing finger at him. "We'll all be at the station by nightfall, I can see it now," I informed them rubbing my temples mystically. "And you'll cast an evil spell and we'll all be domed!" I announced dramatically.

"It'll be all your fault!" Sodapop said loudly with a grin.

"Darry, I think they have both had too much sugar," Kate said sounding slightly worried as she looked at us. "It's like babysitting," she wailed suddenly. "Now I'm worried you've taken something!"

"Nah, don't worry, Kate." Ponyboy told her with a smile. "Those two were born on natural sugar highs so don't worry about them. They wouldn't touch drugs with a stick."

I smirked. "No, poking things with sticks is fun, didn't you know, Ponyboy? That's why I wake you and Soda up with the broom handle." I beamed. "It's just fascinating to see your reactions."

"You poke us with a broom handle?" Ponyboy said with an odd look. "Really? I've never noticed!"

I nodded eagerly. "Mmm, you're both normally half dead though. When Sodapop realized what I was doing he lunged at me."

"Did -" Sodapop begun then he spotted me winking at him and he nodded to confirm it. "Yeah, she's a loon, Pixie is. You gotta watch out for her Ponyboy, she's a kook."

"Kook?" Two-Bit asked.

"You know, nut job."

"Head case," Steve suggested. "Gonna be taken away by the men in white coats."

"Tuff, with the padded cells?" I asked eagerly sitting down on the floor as Kate giggled at me. "That I can like, run into?"

"And the stark white floors, and shoes, and jackets and food," Kate supplied taunting me slightly with a smile. "Every single thing is white, your hair turns white, your skin turns white. Even your eyes turn white!" I looked at her eagerly, now this was unexpected but Sodapop was looking at her with rapt attention. "Soon you can't even tell left from right or up from down. It all looks the same. That's why they go insane, they can't tell anything anymore. It's like being invisible, like they don't exist but they do. In their heads," she whispers tapping her forehead eerily.

I blinked and then broke into a grin and started applauding her. "You are so cool! Not even I would have that big of an imagination! Or Pony here," I added ruffling his hair, I do it on instinct now, the hair ruffling I mean.

"It is true though," Kate grinned.

Sodapop laughed. "You are a loon too. Where is your family from then? The loony bin?"

"Nah, just Oklahoma City." She said with a grin, "Where's your family from? The soda pop factory?" she smiled innocently.

I beamed and saw the challenge immediately. "See we have a really interesting family history," I told her confidently and I saw Two-Bit grin at me. "Our dad was a farm boy you see, always dreamed of having his own pony, never got one but he wanted boys you see. So he marries this girl, she worked at the coke factory."

"Did they have these boys then, Pixie?" Kate asked me sitting down on the floor opposite me and smiling politely. "Were they fortunate?"

"Very," I nodded. "They had their first boy and the girl wasn't for any silly names so they call him after the farm boy. Darrel," I say and Darry poked his head in and smirks at me, just having heard what I just said. "But they both decide one boy isn't enough for them, so they end up with twins, another boy and this time a girl. Now this time they decide to go with the girl's background. They call the son after their favourite drink, Sodapop and then they call the girl-"

"Pixie," Sodapop interrupted. "After their little pets that lived in their yard."

"But three kids weren't enough," I explained smiling at Soda. "They wanted another. So they waited awhile and they had another boy, a little boy."

"This time they go for the dad again. He always wanted a pony and a boy, so he puts them together and kapow! He gets Ponyboy!" Sodapop said cheerfully leaning on the wall. "And there you have it, our family history."

"Mines boring compared to you lots, Keith and Emily." He said rolling his eyes obviously. "I wish my mom was more interesting like your parents,"

For a minute I was going to say 'What about your dad?' and then I realized what I had to do, what Evie had said. I had entirely forgotten. I could have hit myself almost. I had spent nearly three hours at the DX with constant harassment of 'Can you tell us yet?' as well as being poked, yes poked, for three hours straight I don't know _how_ I forgot but I can assure you I did. I do have a bit of an attention span problem, but that's most likely due to the sugar high we were born on as Ponyboy says.

"Kate, can I talk to you for a moment?" I said suddenly once the room had settled down a bit and Steve and Sodapop were wrestling on the floor as Two-Bit and Ponyboy started an impromptu sort of war dance. "Outside, or something?"

Kate glanced at me curiously and looked up at Darry who looked equally puzzled but shrugged so Kate turned and gave me a smile. "Uh, sure, let's go take a walk, okay?"

"Great," I said with relief, in truth if we stayed inside there's a 99 chance they would try spy on us. "We'll be back soon, Darry." I assured him as I hurried out the door with the nineteen-year-old on my tail.

"Slow down, Pixie!" she laughed as she hurried up to me as our screen door banged to a close and she pushed open our gate after me. "You walk awful fast!"

I managed to force a smile on my face but it sort of died after a few seconds. "I know I may sound insane asking you this but you're the only girl I really know after Emily and I obviously can't tell her about this."

Kate paused slightly and walked down the street slightly and stooped and turned to look at me. "Pixie, is this about her new boyfriend?" she asked me slowly.

My brows furrowed and I nodded. "Yes, why?"

"Alice told me," Kate said in a rushed voice as she walked over to me and grabbed my arm looking worried. "I honestly didn't know what to do, neither did Ali, that's why she told me. She said she told Ponyboy too but we weren't sure if you guys knew and I wasn't game to tell four boys who might try maul this kid." She laughed shakily, but it was full of worry if anything.

I could have sighed in relief that I didn't have to explain it to her. "Good. Well, we need to stop it. And I need your help,"

"How?" she asked softly linking arms with me and then she said in a low voice. "And they are all so obviously staring out the window."

"Well damn them," I said airily clutching onto her arm and then I frowned deeply. "Alice will help us, right?"

"Of course," Kate said immediately. "They're best friends, we will tell the boys right?"

I shook my head instantly. "I'm not even telling Ponyboy. If we get the boys involved they'll kill him and it'll solve nothing, we need to get to Emily first, she needs to break it off and if he clings to her I am telling Darry."

"Just him?"

"I would die if someone told my brothers if I was her, if we told Two-Bit she'd never be let out, Steve would be on her case all the time. No, just Darry." I nodded determinedly.

Kate nodded and pushed her blonde hair out of her eyes. "This involves cornering her and talking to her, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, and she doesn't know we know, or have figured it out." I said seriously as I groaned loudly and ran my hands through my hair in frustration. "I just can't believe this is happening! I mean, the kid is such a broken up girl as it is, and I just can't believe she's doesn't know that she should get out of this! I mean, is she nuts or something?"

"She's fourteen and thinks she's in love." Kate told me calmly as if on impulse she then hugged me. "Just calm, don't blame yourself at all. It's not your fault and she's just a little blind at the moment, that's all."

I nodded and closed my eyes for a moment. "Yeah, I know. We're all a little stupid at times. Like with Jason."

"I've heard." I opened my eyes and looked at her as she flushed and whispered. "Your brother told me.'

"Typical."

"He was just sort of venting, he wished you'd told him." Kate said with a tiny smile.

I rolled my eyes. "That would be resulting in murder. I'm not that mean. That's exactly why we're not telling the boys. Instead, tomorrow we're all going to her house to talk to her. I'm gonna forbid her from seeing him."

Kate raised her brows and stepped back and leaned against the icy fence and stared at me. Her blue eyes were studying me curiously, it was as if she was trying to figure out what I was thinking, which was a jumbled mess so even if she could read minds it would be senseless words not even strung into a normal sentence I can tell you that. But Kate just looked at me calmly and nodded. She said fine and she said that a few times before she stopped and gave me this smile. It was so natural I couldn't help but smile back as she spoke to me.

"I know how serious this is right now but I love how much you care," said Kate softly as she stepped off the fence. "So few people in this world give a damn about their so called friends and would let them die alone, but you want to stop it. You're a right hero." She whispered looking like she was gonna cry. "I can see it now, you're gonna make a difference, Pixie Curtis."

"Thank you," I flushed feeling warm all over. "Can I hug you?' I asked softly as I smiled.

Kate laughed and grinned, "Of course," she said hugging me tightly, and as she let go and looked at me she smiled so warmly. This girl was something special all right; Darry really did chose a good one. "I mean it, Pixie. You are a real life hero, maybe not everyone can see it but one day you'll make a difference. Just wait and see that I was right."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

"You're not gonna tell me what your girlie chit chat was about, are you?" Darry sighed loudly for about the tenth time.

It was seven o'clock on Monday morning and I was quite determined that I was going to ditch school for my plan to work. Of course I wasn't planning on telling this to my three brothers, my boyfriend or Stevie so that would be the hard part, the whole ditching thing. Kate had stuck to my word and not a word was leaked and she swore on her life that Alice would help but we had to delay Emily without Two-Bit sticking around like he might do, or skipping too.

"Darry, if I was I would have already told you," I told him for the eighth time, the first two times I had simply ignored him, it gets harder to ignore someone the third time after he decides to get Soda to sit on you. "Now seriously, go to work."

"How are you planning to get to school if I don't take you along with Ponyboy?" he asked me seriously as he picked up his keys and stood up. "It is cold and wet outside."

"Two-Bit." I said simply.

"I thought you valued your life?" Darry asked dryly as Ponyboy walked in. "Come on Pony, the nut is riding with the even nuttier."

"See you at school then," Ponyboy said without a second thought as Darry shared a smile with me. "Oh and I found Sodapop's shoe in the shower somehow," Ponyboy said with a laugh as Darry shoved him out the door.

"You mean he ain't got a shoe on?" I called out and giggled.

"I reckon so!" Shouted Ponyboy as the front door opened and closed leaving me alone in the house. Taking a deep breath as soon as I heard the truck take off down the street I grabbed the telephone and called Two-Bit to inform him I was sick and wouldn't be at school so to just leave without me.

After that I felt so guilty for lying yet when I did lie it at times felt so easy, which made me feel worse. But he obeyed me and even said he'd go to school just to tell the hag off for Friday, I admit that was another reason I'd scheduled this action plan for Monday. I wasn't too keen on facing my consequences if you get me.

Before I could start feeling too guilty there was a large knock at the door and I jumped with a start. I'd told Kate to just walk right in, as that is what everyone does but for a second there I'd forgotten I'd instructed her to bring her little sister, and Emily's friend, Alice along. And of course she'd knock, and to be honest I really wanted to see what she looked like, after all as my little brother's friend you never know she could be potential dating material. Then again I'm not sure if he's discovered girls yet, let alone would confide in me in the first place.

"Coming," I called out running to the door and grabbing a scarf as I yanked it open and stared into the eyes of a rather tall and skinny fourteen year old girl with long brown hair with a stunning resemblance to Kate. "Hello, you must be Alice."

"And you're Pixie." She smiled warmly pulling open the screen door. "Shame we're meeting on such awful reasons."

"Yeah, basically, how tall are you?" I was curious to know, she was rather tall but she just laughed and blushed. "Did Kate tell you what's happening?"

"Yes, that was the first thing Katie told me when she got home last night," Alice said as I followed her down to the rather nice white car I presumed was Kate's, "It's our dad's," Alice added almost as soon as I thought that and stepped inside.

"I'm not that rich," Kate smiled to me turning around in the front to look at me. "You ready?" she asked solemnly and I nodded, she glanced at her sister who nodded too and sighed sadly. "I suppose that means I have to be too."

"Would be helpful," Alice smiled softly. "Out of curiosity does anyone know if she has the faintest idea what's about to happen?"

"She's your friend," was Kate's reply as I shrugged and Alice frowned.

"I don't, she's not exactly talking to me. But can I just say right now I will scream at her," I said flushing slightly as Alice gave me an odd look. "Trust me; I've known her my whole life I only get angry at her when it's serious. This is serious."

"Very." Alice agreed as she leant her head against the window as the nice sleek white car fell into silence.

Taking a cue from Alice I leant my own head against the other window and stared out at the bleak weather. Its funny how the weather often matches my mood, most likely due to the fact winter does make me feel miserable and summer always makes me happy. So it's not that much of a coincidence but this bleak weather was quite dismal even for December in Tulsa.

As Kate pulled onto the Mathews's street I half expected Two-Bit to come leaping out and drag me to school or something but his car and Mrs. Mathews wasn't there and it looked rather empty. For a moment there I really feared that maybe Emily had gotten a ride with her brother but before I could panic too much the door flew open and Emily bounded out grinning broadly as she called out to Alice.

"Finally, you're here!" Emily cried out swinging around Ashley excitedly when she stepped out, "I'm actually looking forward to school today, I've got soo much to tell you," Em giggled and for a moment I felt a pang of jealously. She really didn't share as much with me as she used to.

"Great, I have something to tell you too," The brunette told her seriously stopping her friend's cheerful sort of dancing.

"Hey," Emily said her voice suddenly losing its spirit as she stared into the car, straight at my face, unnerving if anything. "Why are you here? Two-Bit said you were sick, aren't you?"

The way she said it was in an almost haughty manner and I felt my face burn but out of the corner of my eye I glanced Kate grip the steering wheel even tighter as she yanked the keys out and stepped out of the car. Gulping slightly I followed her out and stood slightly in front of her mustering up some power as I stared down to Emily, which is hard to do when this girl has so much confidence it almost radiates out of her.

"What are you two doing?" Emily demanded looking like she'd lost her guard instantly as her eyes flickered. "Aren't you going to take us to school? Ali, Alice, what are you doing?"

Alice looked quite upset as she held her best friend's hand and spoke slowly. "Emily, they're here because we all need to talk. About your…problem."

"What problem?' Emily cried out looking very angry now as she yanked her arm away from Alice. "I don't _have_ a problem, thank you very much! What lies have you been telling? You're meant to be my best friend!"

"I am! Emily, I am!" Alice cried out tearfully as Kate wrapped an arm around her. "But you aren't getting those bruises from nothing, Em!"

"Excuse me?" she hissed angrily turning around and stomping up her porch steps.

"Emily, stop being silly!" I told her seriously as I marched right up there behind her, "And don't you dare, _dare_ even ignore me now Emily!"

"Oh why don't you just go away, Pixie?" Emily said, for a moment I could have sworn she was going to go off her head but as her head spun around my green eyes met with her blue ones and they looked incredibly fearful. Like they did that summer. "All you do is interfere!"

"Because I care about you, Alice cared enough to tell Kate. Ponyboy cared enough to tell me!" I wailed holding onto her wrist. "Hell Emily, even Evie cared enough to tell me! She and Steve ain't even goin' out no more now 'cause he thought Tom was some kinda fling!" I tightened my grip and made her look me in the eye. "Gosh Emily, we all care about you, we ain't interfering we're all trying to help. One week doesn't make it love, or a relationship."

"Please just tell us if he's hurting you," Kate whispered and I felt her presence behind me. "Emily, honest to God we are all here because we are worried. If it is nothing I can tell you right now we're sorry but ya gotta understand we're doing this because we thought something was wrong and that's just not good, Emily."

"Please let go off my arm, Pixie." She said softly turning away from me. "I don't know what you three have a problem with but I assure you that I am perfectly happy with my boyfriend and I am getting bruises because I'm turning into a klutz like Pixie is."

"Em, you swear on your life?" Alice wanted to know.

"When she gets bruises you don't question her at all," She said indignantly. "Yes I swear, I am perfectly happy, I have no problems but I swear if you three do not move from here I will call the cops."

"Liar," I said coolly. "And I swear to God Emily, if that boy is touching you in any way that he shouldn't be I am telling your mom, your brother, Darry and every man and their dog. I swear I will, I am not kidding. Last time we never knew and we couldn't stop it, Em we know now and if you aren't letting us stop it then kid, you belong in a mental home."

"Go away, please." She said bluntly walking into her house.

I groaned quite loudly and was half tempted to follow her and wring her neck but Kate wouldn't let me. First off she told Alice she was going to school and told me I was coming with her. Throwing a dirty look in the direction of what I hoped was Emily I followed Kate into the car feeling rather dejected and lied to. I don't care if those two believed a word Emily said but I for one didn't believe a single word she said to me.

Every single sentence that came out of her mouth was an outspoken lie and she knew it. I can tell. It was all in her eyes. And she was now going to pay. Pixie isn't keeping quiet now, Emily had her chance she blew it and now I'm telling Darry.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

'I can't believe you're still making me go to school! At a time like this too!' was all Alice had when we'd gotten into the car. To be honest, I definitely think she thought Emily was telling the truth as she'd also wanted to go after her and apologize. But Kate quite bluntly wouldn't let her or I go back and told us Emily had to cool down but I have this feeling that she wanted to say more, but not whilst her sister was in the car.

I was, of course, in extreme shock that Emily was in denial. I honestly couldn't believe her. I mean, she doesn't act smart sometimes, even though she's this undiscovered genius, but I know that she's intelligent enough to get out of stupid situations. I just wish she knew that she had to get out of this one. And then to act the way she is it sort of hurts, that she can trust this boy that she's only known for a week over me, someone she has known for her whole life, or even her very best friend Alice.

It's just so unbelievable that she's acting like this. I'm starting to wish, as I stare out of Kate's car window, that I had of told this all to my brothers. My way was what I saw as the nice way but she didn't want that. Their way, which most likely would involve a lot of telling, would probably work. Sure, she'd probably hate us more but isn't that better than being hated and having him still there?

Sighing loudly I looked over to Kate, with the frown on her face and the crease between her brows, I think she agreed with me, even though I hadn't said anything she nodded and looked over to me and sighed as well. The car slowly came to a standstill again as the traffic lights turned to red and Kate began to speak.

"I know, Pixie, I know. This really wasn't right," she told me softly. "I feel so guilty and I'm not even close to her, I can't even think to how you're feeling." Kate then paused, "Ash believes her, I think it'd be best to keep her out of this now. Until its all over at least."

I nodded, "Yeah," I sighed as I tapped my fingers on the armrest. "I want to tell Darry so bad right now, but I'm scared of how he'll react. I'm scared he'll blame me for not stopping it, not telling him…not knowing."

"He won't. No, not Darry." Kate said quickly, I've known him all of my life yet she's known him for a few weeks but I believed her. "He'll get annoyed, but I think that's to be expected. He'll worry if anything, I swear on it, Pixie."

Then she gave this nervous laugh, "I know you probably think I'm being silly since I haven't known him that long but I feel like I've known him my whole life." Kate then gave me a smile and I smiled back. "I expect you think I'm weird, huh?"

I laughed and shook my head, "No, I don't. It just must be something special that you've got with my brother."

"It is," she smiled looking back to the road as the lights turned green.

Sighing again, only much quieter this time, I looked back out the window lost in my thoughts. This time muddled with drifting thoughts of my brother and his girlfriend. Blinking suddenly my brows furrowed as the car turned down a very familiar street that I can tell you right now isn't anywhere near where Darry is working this week.

"Kate, where are we going?" I demanded loudly.

"I know you said that you wanted to talk to Darry but I know that you'd rather tell Sodapop first," said Kate. "Then you can get comfort from him before you tell Darry. I know how it works, so does Darry. He told me."

I gaped at her in amazement and Kate just shrugged nonchalantly. I have heard people say before that your parents know more about you than what you think and I believed that with my parents but not with Darry. He's my brother, sure my guardian too but I'll always see him as my big brother first. But clearly he knows more than he ever lets on.

"Hey ladies!" Sodapop said smoothly as Kate pulled into the DX. I was taken back slightly but as Sodapop continued talking I looked up at him, "I take it staying in school has died on you lately huh, Pix?"

"No." I said softly meeting his eye. "I have something important to tell you, that's all."

Sodapop stared me back. "Someone die?"

"Nope."

"Someone ran over the dog?"

"Soda, we don't _have_ a dog." I pointed out as Sodapop made an 'Oh' sound. "This is actually important, Soda. I'd appreciate seriousness now or I won't even tell you." I told him irritably as I stepped out of the car.

"Pixie, I have a class I may as well get to now that didn't work." Kate told me. "I'll come around this afternoon, okay?" As I nodded Sodapop gave Kate a perplexed look but she didn't supply him with an answer. "Bye Sodapop."

I felt Soda's hand on my arm as he led me away from the road and into the building. At a quick glance I saw Steve, who coincidentally saw no point in school the week before holidays, throwing Sodapop a suspicious look. Most likely due to the fact I was there. The Queen Goody-Goody. Well, that's what I'd heard him call me once, I debate whether or not he's still game to use it as I informed him when he used it I'd tell my mom. At this point in time we were twelve and Moms punishment of name-calling resulted in cleaning the house. Not a desirable job with three boys living there as well as all the gang.

Suddenly Sodapop's hand wrapped around my arm tighter as he dragged me behind the counter and instructed me to sit on the chair and not move an inch whilst he told Steve to come and hear this. I was going to protest and say it wasn't his business but then again it wasn't mine or Soda's either. Sighing in annoyance I sat down and crossed my arms impatiently as I started to tap my foot on the dirt-ridden floor.

"On a scale on one to ten how bad is this, then?" Steve wanted to know as the boys reappeared. "It's just I have to fix that car by two,"

I managed to restrain myself from smiling at that comment. It was just so typical of Steve to say that. "I'd say a nine verging on a ten. Or if we're badly mislead then it'd be a three perhaps, with incredible apologies to be given out on mine, Kate's and Alice's behalf."

"Her younger sister?" Soda asked without waiting for a reply he continued. "Is this to do with something Evie told you the other day? And it involves Emily?"

"Don't believe a word Evie says, she's probably stirring," Steve put in as my brother nodded.

"She isn't the only one backing this up. Ashley saw something, Ponyboy saw something and told me. Hell I saw it." I said miserably as I stopped tapping my foot. "You know how Em got herself that little boyfriend of hers?"

"Yup," they both said.

"He's Evie's younger brother, step brother I should say it." I informed them, talking slowly and clearly and elaborated the story for them to hear every little detail I knew and how badly I could have possibly screwed this up by getting the wrong perception on the whole thing. But by the end of it, from the shocked expressions on their faces I'm inclined to think that they agree with the rest of us on what we think too.

"So…he's hit her?" Steve asked in a strangled voice.

"We have no proof but since when has Em been a klutz?" I pointed out.

Soda nodded but said nothing. Looking at him you could tell he was thinking. Steve was mumbling to himself but kept looking up at me for reassurance that this wasn't some huge practical joke we'd all been involved in. I can only wish that it was, or even it being a dream. But no dream is ever as nightmarish as this.

"Darry needs to know, and Two-Bit." Sodapop said slowly. "Then no matter what Emily is not seeing this boy. I don't care. If someone was doing this to you Pixie I wouldn't care if you hated me forever but I wouldn't make you see him ever again, if she hates us I don't care."

"I'm all for that," Steve agreed.

I hesitated before I hastily nodded. "Yes…but do you honestly think we should tell Two-Bit?"

"He's your boyfriend, what do you think?"

"He'll kill him. I quite like the idea of having a boyfriend in my life, not in the cooler."

Steve smirked. "True. But we have to. You plan on being the victim if he's not told?"

I laughed nervously but shook my head. "Okay, I'll tell him. But I won't tell Darry."

"Deal," Sodapop sighed as he held out his hand and I shook it. "Now when do we kick this into gear?"

"Now."


	17. Chapter 17

------------------------------C h a p t e r S e v e n t e e n--------------------------------

It had been hours since Sodapop and I had told Darry about the situation and I can quite frankly say I've never felt more unnerved about a situation. I know that right now I should be freaking out, its like waiting to find out if your friend is dead or not. Because she'll either hate us for this or thank us, it's either us winning or us losing. Yet I feel irrationally calm and that is the thing that's scaring me somehow, I just wish my foot was bouncing up and down like Steve's or I was fidgeting with things like Sodapop because then I would suddenly feel normal. Instead I started to clean the dishes when I got home and then sat down, and get this, started homework. Why am I so weird?

I think its because I'm the one that figured this all out, with Evie's help, and I'm not doing anything about it. I feel like a failure because I wanted to do this right but I screwed it all up. As I sigh to myself I'm starting to slowly feel the worry overcome me. Darry reacted like any normal person would when we told him. He left ages ago to pick up Kate from school and presumably go to Emily's house to speak with her. But like it'd take that long. Emily would either kick him out or surrender. It was quite simple; at least that's what I was trying to believe.

"I see Two-Bit," Steve called out in a nauseatingly sweet voice, it made me feel sick, the jerk. "What are ya gonna say?"

"Shut up, Randle," I said through my teeth as I stood up, rubbing my hands nervously. "Sodapop I'm gonna go walk with him, 'kay? I'll be back soon,"

Soda nodded, as he looked to me solemnly, "Good luck, sis."

"Thanks," I whispered as I threw my scarf on around my neck and bounded out the front door, smack bam into Two-Bit. "Hey,"

"Ain't ya sick?" He asked kissing me on the check as he wrapped his arm around me. "'Cause you probably should be inside if you are."

I shook my head quickly and led him out of our front yard and into the road, "I'm not, I'm sorry I lied," I said softly looking up into his eyes. "But I sort of had to do something."

Two-Bit cocked an eyebrow and took my hint as we started walking down the road. "Was this something an important something or a school-is-gay-lets-skip-it something?" With a grin he added, "I'd have joined you."

"I know," I said giving him a tiny smile as I looked down to my moving feet. "But it was an important something, helped by the school bit I guess. More important, though."

"Important like, gonna kill ya or wound someone?"

"You know the word wound?"

Two-Bit rolled his eyes as he placed a hand under my chin making me look up. "I'm not that dumb, but you better spit it out before we both freeze to death, Pixiedust."

"Fine," I sighed miserably looking up at him, honestly why must he be so much taller than me! "It's about your sister and her boyfriend."

"The squirt have a mini drama and break up with him?" Two-Bit said with a laugh. "I so knew that was why she's been getting upset lately,"

I shook my head but my eyes widened as this knowledge. "No. But Ashley and Ponyboy have seen bruises on her arms, so have I. We all think maybe he's been hitting her or something, the boy is Evie's, you know Steve's Evie, little brother. She told me that she reckons he has too." Taking a breath I bit my lip as I stared into his eyes. "I took today off so Kate and I, with Ashley, could knock some sense into her. Needless to say it failed."

Two-Bit's mouth was slightly open in surprise as he stared back at me. "Where does he live?"

"Two-Bit don't you dare!" I exclaimed as my eyes practically popped out of my head in shock.

"Pix, he's hit her!" Two-Bit exclaimed as this rage I've never really seen in him overtook his body, the last time I saw him like this he knocked a tooth out of a soc and that was scary, I was fifteen then. "I'll kill him! Where does he live?" he repeated.

I sighed in exasperation as I shook my head. "Two-Bit honey, I don't know. Honestly, if I did I probably wouldn't tell you but I don't know. Darry has good as left here with that knowledge I bet he's talking to Emily now but you can't hit him whilst we have no proof!"

"So I can hit him?" he demanded.

"No! Just…just if you do wait until we have proof, please. Do at least wait, I don't want you in the cooler for hittin' a minor!"

I suppose saying Two-Bit was pretty pissed about this would be a total understatement. But I guess that reaction is to be expected. Emily is his little sister and even though he brags that he really doesn't care about her and lets her fend for herself a lot of the time I know deep down he really cares about her. Besides, even if Emily wasn't his sister I guess a lot of people would react like this, nobody should hit anyone in my opinion but let alone a girl, she's practically defenseless. Okay, I've seen her hit Two-Bit before but he was sitting on her, I would hit him too if he did that!

But watching him now flare up was kind of…scary. He's not as bad as Dallas yet, but I guess I've forgotten what he gets like when he really gets angry. He's always just been…I guess more of a joker than someone who gets really physical. Mind you he loves the rumbles just as much as the next guy but this anger right now was petrifying, all I can say is I hope to god if Emily see's him like this maybe it'll help her change her mind. Isn't Two-Bit's worry a scary thing enough without her still sticking to this boyfriend of hers?

"Pixie?"

I glanced up at him and nodded, "Yeah?"

"No ones told my mom yet have they?"

"No…why?" I asked him reaching for his hand.

"I don't want to worry her." He said simply breathing slowly. "She'd probably die if she knew this was happening. She really would break down, blame it on herself. I think I should tell Emily that,"

"I think you need to calm down first," I said in a nervous whisper. "Please, you're gonna scare her."

"Maybe she needs to be scared!" he snapped irritably as he started to head back to my house. "Clearly the nice approach isn't working, Pixie! The world isn't all rainbows!"

My mouth dropped open but I soon shut it scowling at him. "I know that! Stop acting like a jerk! I wasn't gonna tell you because I knew you'd take this the wrong way but there's no need to personally attack me now!"

"You weren't going to tell me?" demanded Two-Bit looking scandalized.

"Yeah!" I cried out as I crossed my arms. "You're a freaking nut job, Two-Bit. I suggest you calm down before you speak to me next, seriously you're crazy and insane."

Two-Bit glowered at me. "I am not."

"You're behaving like a five year old, you're almost nineteen for Pete's sake!"

Two-Bit sighed loudly. "Fine, I'll calm down before I speak to her, but you shouldn't call me crazy without looking in a mirror first."

"I never said I wasn't," I said my eyes flashing in annoyance. "But you're more crazy than I am at the moment, you're a flipping mad man!"

"Don't deny the fact you're attracted to that,"

When I snorted he laughed at me and grabbed my arm pulling me into a hug. As annoyed as I was getting with him at the moment I must admit I melted into his embrace. Sighing softly to myself it was like a comfort just getting this warmth from somewhere just before a bomb went off in Tulsa and it happened to me called Emily Matthews. This one hug made me smile and that one smile changed my mood and created a plan. That one smile might have even changed the outcome of the future. It's amazing what one hug can do to a person.


	18. Chapter 18

--------------------------------C h a p t e r E i g h t e e n---------------------------------

"Come on, Two-Bit," I moaned as he parked his rust bucket outside his house and stared grimly up to the windows where light was flooding their dirt patch. "You have to come inside some time, just don't flip out, that's all."

"Yeah," Two-Bit snorted. "Of course I won't flip out, Pixiedust, I'll be a good little boy and keep my trap shut, right?"

"Yeah," I replied stonily as I threw the door open and made sure to slam it as I heard him curse me. As I tossed my hair back and walked up their porch I opened their door, which like our house was often unlocked, and marched inside to hear Mrs. Matthews in the kitchen chatting with her daughter, "Hey, Mrs. Matthews." I said cheerily.

"Oh hello, Pixie." Said Mrs. Matthews looking slightly startled as she looked up to see me leaning against the door. "How are you, dear? Is Two-Bit with you?"

"He's in the car," I shrugged giving her a smile; she was about my mother's age. "But I'm good, how are you?"

"Lovely," she said with a smile as she placed the knife she'd been holding down on the chopping board and gave me her full attention. "I was just talking to Emily about you and Two-Bit actually, it's very sweet that you're both together, your mother and I always had our suspicions."

I raised my brows slightly, but I was pretty determined not to get distracted, as I gave a slight laugh, "Mom thought we would?"

"Mmm," Nodded Mrs. Matthews with a grin resembling Two-Bit's and Emily's. "Your mother knows you four very well, don't dismiss that!" As she picked up the knife and began chopping up what looked to be a salad she spoke again, "Emily, its not like you to be quiet, cat got your tongue?" she laughed as I heard the front door open again and Two-Bit reappeared behind me.

"What's for eating, Mom?" he almost grunted looking sullen and annoyed, he didn't meet my eyes. "Aw not salad!" he groaned.

Mrs. Matthews rolled her eyes as Emily walked into the kitchen, her face half in the shadows as her blue eyes ran over my face, an unhappy frown ruining her normally pretty features. She gave an almost sad sigh as she glanced to her mother then to Two-Bit and back to me before she bit her lip nervously and looked back to her mother again.

"Ma, I'll be in my room if you need me."

Emily nodded her head slightly to me as she disappeared into the shadows again and I gave Two-bit one last glance before I followed her up their stairs and down their narrow hall into Emily's tiny bedroom, which rivaled my own for that desperately needed space. Emily frowned even more sadly at me as I saw her face in full light now and she leaned against her door and it slowly clicked shut.

"Sorry, Pix." She whispered, staring me in the eyes. "I didn't mean to get mad."

I sat down on her unmade bed, careful not to step on any of the piles of clothes around me; I nodded slightly and said nothing but stared back at her. Emily's own face was contorted in what looked to be her trying her hardest not to get upset. As she sighed again she reached into the start of her top and pulled out a long silver chain and pulled it over her head and tossed to me, which I barely managed to catch.

"Dad gave that to me on my eleventh birthday, last birthday he was here." Said Emily bitterly as I reached for the locket that was on the end of it and opened it. "That was one of the presents he gave to me to make up for everything, I can't believe I accepted it then and I can't believe I still am wearing it."

I stared into it and I could help but frown as I looked at the picture, a ten year old Emily with a fifteen year old Two-Bit there and their parents in the other picture. I clasped it shut quickly and looked up at her but I couldn't say anything, it was like my lips had honestly been sealed as Emily just shook her head and sunk to the floor, her back sliding down her door.

"I know, ironic isn't it? A picture of happiness, it was anything but." Emily told me savagely as she threw the shoe next to her away from her, I watched it hit the wall and see it disappear behind a chair. "I know there are some things I guess you can't stop from happening, and I could've stopped that but I didn't and I regret it. Don't get me wrong, I know I didn't act like I did, I know I acted like I still wanted Dad around but I'm glad he went." She said honestly as she met my eyes again. "I know we couldn't have stopped Johnny dying, or Dallas losing it but I'm sorry at first how I reacted but this isn't something we can stop. It won't work." She said tearfully as she pulled her knees into her.

"What do you mean?" I asked finally, my voice hoarse as I tossed the locket onto her bed. "It can be stopped, Emily, I swear it if you say its happening and we know for sure we can stop it."

"Pixie, I honestly did walk into a door," Emily said with a half smile. "I didn't get a bruise though, but I swear Tom didn't give me the one on my arm. I swear on my life, he's not the best boyfriend, hell I barely like him. I just liked the idea of a date, a kiss, saying I had one. He don't like me much either, he likes Angie Sheppard, y'know her, right?"

I nodded and bit my lip, "If he don't like you and you don't like him why are you together?"

"A bit of fun, you only live once, right?"

I managed a faint smile when she said that but it didn't connect in my head yet. "Fine, he isn't hitting you but why'd he get all defensive over who is?"

"Because I told him." Emily whispered closing her eyes and she pressed her knees further into her, I imagine she bruised herself. "I told him, Pixie and he swore he wouldn't tell no one, not even Evie when she accused him. I'm sorry I caused all that trouble but it ain't him."

"Emily, who the hell is it?"

"Dad."

"Oh God, Emily." I whispered as I clasped my hand to my mouth and felt a tear run down my cheek as I saw her eyes were streaming as she opened them again. "When?"

"Two weeks ago."

"God." I whispered again unable to utter anything much more coherent than that.

Emily's tears were silent but that made it more painful as I watched her. I really was speechless at that. He'd left over three years ago and we thought it'd be for the best, Two-Bit always said he probably went to Texas, that he wouldn't stick around in Tulsa or anywhere in Oklahoma for that but clearly he didn't go that far, he was always a drunk. As if he'd have made it out of Tulsa. That was like saying Elvis owned a house around the corner from me.

"Are you mad?"

"That you didn't tell?" when Emily nodded I did too as she started to cry louder this time. "Heck yeah, Emily. You didn't tell no one that he was back, course I'm mad! I mean, that mans a nutter! Your dad or not we all know he's trouble and you told no one, hell Em, you even let Tom get the blame!"

"He said he didn't mind." Said Emily sadly.

"That's besides the point," I said with a sigh as I took a deep breath. "Where is he?"

"In a motel. He came round one afternoon and he said he had good intentions he just wanted to talk, Pix." Emily told me solemnly. "Well he talked and he came back a few more times, I didn't wanna tell Ma or Two-Bit because I didn't wanna worry them, when he asked me where Ma worked and I didn't tell him he got mad. Then he came back and said sorry and he did it another time. I'm sorry."

"Don't be." I said as I slipped off her bed and knelt in her clothes as I got closer to her. "Its not your fault, but you can't lie and tell us its Tom when its not, its not your problem if your mom gets mad that he's here, in fact if you told her first off it would've been better, the fuzz could've made him go away, you know."

"Sorry."

"Em, don't be." I told her again as I closed my eyes and rested my head on my knees as she placed her chin on the back of my head and I sighed again. "This is a mess," I said softly.

"I know, I know."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages but I've been really busy with homework and school! I'll be frank with you, I have about eight school weeks left of year eleven and then I have my end of year exams so I'm going to be really busy and school comes first for me so this story is probably going to be on hiatus for awhile until I get the time I desperately need to write this story. I can't just rush the chapters because they won't be up to the standards you guys are expecting of me, I have one and a half other chapters written but I do need some time. I'm sorry but I'll be on hiatus just for a little while until I can get everything in my life all organized.

But don't worry, I'll never leave this unfinished. I promise you that, if anything hold my word to that, seriously.

Rachel


	19. Chapter 19

--------------------------------C h a p t e r N i n e t e e n--------------------------------

Its pretty interesting I admit to watch their reactions, I guess its because this time finding out Mr. Matthews was back was different. The way they reacted was almost rehearsed, prepared. Mrs. Matthews reacted like I thought she would, put on a brave front and reassured her daughter not to worry but I couldn't help but feel that as she left for her room she'd become a broken woman. Now Two-Bit on the other hand reacted totally opposite to what I had thought. He didn't take it angrily at all and although Emily couldn't see it I knew he was upset. He barely swore much when she uttered the words 'Dads back' but instead grabbed a beer and sat at their kitchen table, staring bitterly at the dinner that had burned.

Emily had reluctantly left afterwards to talk to Tom and since her brother made no visible effort to make her stay I didn't bother saying anything either. As I kissed Two-Bit's forehead I told him to call around before school the next day to talk but I left for home before I really caught his stammered thanks.

"For what?" I asked, my hand on the doorknob. "I didn't do anything."

"You got her to tell."

"I'll see you tomorrow," I said opening the door as I hesitated. "You know I love you, right?"

"I know. I love you too, Pixiedust." He said with the faintest smile.

A half smile on my face I started my walk home, my head bowed to the wind. I tried not to notice as it started to rain lightly a few streets away from my house but I tried even harder to not notice a car tailing me. My arms crossed against my chest it was like I was trying to hide myself, so they wouldn't see me I suppose.

Bob Sheldon might've died but nothings changed, there are still socs out there waitin' and I'm just a fool for ignoring it, even if it is almost Christmas they must have some heart.

As I quickened my pace I reached the safety of our gated front yard in no time. As out gate squeaked shut I watched the socs drive off and for a moment, a single moment, I met one of their eyes and they sped off. Sighing softly to myself I jogged up the porch and into the house to see an irked looking Darry and my two brothers with faces pressed to the window, like six-year-olds outside a candy shop.

"Hi, where's everyone?" I asked breathlessly.

"Home." Darry said sharply, his arms crossed as he gave me a stern look. "Sodapop claims you were with Two-Bit yet you were walking home with a car tailing you! Where were you?"

I rolled my eyes, "With Two-Bit, obviously."

"Pixie," Darry warned as I pulled a face and Soda stared at me. "Don't use that attitude, you wouldn't be mouthy with Dad."

"Dad would trust me," I said curtly. "And you're not Dad, you're Darry."

"Pixie, stop it!" Pony cried out surprising all three of us. "You're gonna have a fight and its almost Christmas!"

"Santa will still come if you behave, Pon." I grinned at him as I looked to Darry. "Sorry but you would not believe what just happened!"

Darry didn't look that forgiving but said nothing all the same, it was going to be our first Christmas without our parents and we had to stick at this 'cause Ponyboy was really starting to get better these days.

"What, Pixie?" asked Soda with a smile. "Ya seen Santa or somethin'?"

"Serious time, Soda, serious." I informed him as I slipped past him and flopped onto the couch. "It wasn't Emily's boyfriend it turns out, but he knew and had promised not to tell so that's why he let Evie yell at him."

"Weirdo," Darry muttered under his breath. "Who is it then?" he demanded impatiently.

I threw him a look, clearly we all had very thin patience today, and I nominate myself personally under that category. "Mr. Matthews, been back in town for two weeks apparently."

Pony dropped something which landed with a thud and Sodapop sat down on the couch next to me just starin' whilst Darry was gaping at me in surprise. Mind you, if Emily hadn't told me personally I reckon I'd have been just like this too so it was hardly unexpected. But as I whispered 'yeah' Ponyboy just sat down and remained speechless, even though he ain't the loudest one anyone it was interesting to see him comprehend this, he was much too young last time to have grasped it that well I think.

"For real?" Sodapop whispered.

"Mmhmm."

Soda shook his head. "What'd Two-Bit do then? That's why you walked home, right?"

"He was drinking," I said as Darry left the room and I threw Soda a cautious look, "For the love of God he won't do anything stupid will he?" I whispered to my twin.

"I don't know," Sodapop whispered back getting up and following Darry out of the room.

As I watched my twin cross the room and enter the kitchen my green eyes spun back to my younger brother who looked to be dreaming like normal, only of course you knew this time it was probably more thinking than anything else. Him and Emily were always close and I guess now he's older this probably has more affect on him, besides he ain't got Johnny no more and Emily really is like a best friend to him now more than anything. Even though I am still in denial that those two made much conversation in the first place.

I slowly got up and walked over to him as I knelt down besides him and gave him my hand as I patted his back slightly and gave him a tiny smile he gave me a half one back. Y'know he might be getting as tall as Darry but he does look a lot like Soda, kinda funny I guess 'cause he'll never believe any of us when we say it, but its true. Honest, Emily tells him nearly everyday.

"You 'kay, honey?"

Ponyboy almost laughed then. "You're never gonna stop trying to mother me, are you?"

"Never." I told him solemnly but the smile on his face broke me as I managed to smile back. "Its not my fault, you're my baby brother, I'd do anything for you. Like I'd do anything for Emily, now you okay or what?"

"Nah I don't reckon I am." Ponyboy shrugged, I guess its hard to believe he's only fourteen sometimes when he's like this, so up front and honest. "But I'll be fine anyway, besides Mr. Matthews will go away soon enough and Emily's a brave enough girl, more than you." He told me with a cheeky look.

I poked my tongue out at him. "I am so brave!"

"That's a lie and you know it, Pixie."

"Yeah, it is." I admitted sheepishly. "But I don't care, I can at least pretend…Emily has guts though."

"Too much of them." Ponyboy said to me as he rolled his eyes. "I'm glad she's told he's here though, you guys all reckon she's real smart and she can take care of herself but she isn't as much as she wants you to think." He told me honestly, I guess you had to appreciate it then since that is what I thought. "She's still like a kid, hell she's more dreamy than me sometimes."

I grinned, "For real?"

"Uh huh," he nodded then he looked away before speaking again. "Don't tell her I said this but she really ain't as perfect as she wants everyone to think, she's kinda messed up inside, that's probably why she told no one."

When he looked back to me I gave him an almost sad smile as that sunk into me and I stood up and walked away from him. I was now puzzled and confused, I presumed she didn't wanna tell to not upset her mom, I knew she was kinda messed up inside but I think all of Pony's dreaming makes him pretty wise. Darry used to tell me I was wise but I hold no candle to Ponyboy, that's for sure.


	20. Chapter 20

--------------------------------C h a p t e r T w e n t y -----------------------------------

"C'mon, Pixie." Two-Bit whispered to me in the morning as soon as I entered my bedroom, after showering and changing for school.

My hand clutched to my heart I shut my door with a bang, as I'd hit it in surprise and I gawked at him. "Why are you in my room?" I hissed to him, breathing heavily as if I'd run a race of some sort. "Why aren't you downstairs stuffing your face?"

"Because I didn't much wanna talk to your brothers," Two-Bit shrugged staring at my wet hair. "So I snuck up here, were you in the shower or something?"

"I don't want to know what's in your mind," I snapped to him as I grabbed my shoes and yanked them onto my feet, "So how do you plan to get out of my room without Darry seeing you and saying something?"

"You have a window, I'll meet you outside, I've got my car today."

"The brakes?" I sighed as I pushed my wet hair out of my face.

"Are fixed." He supplied opening my window, "Hurry up."

"You too," I said sarcastically, closing the window as soon as he'd left.

Rolling my eyes to myself I grabbed my small shoulder bag and shoved my schoolbooks that I'd taken home in it. Opening my door I shut it quickly and jogged down the stairs, grabbing a piece of toast off of Darry's plate, and told him I had to hurry off as I had to visit my locker before school started. Whether or not he believed me I never did find out because I was out of that door and in Two-Bit's car in a flash.

"Hi," said Two-Bit, kissing my cheek as I closed the door. "I wanted to tell you first that he came around last night and Mom told him to clear off or she'll call the cops. I don't reckon he listened but if he has it's all over, right?"

I shrugged slightly. "Maybe, but I think it'll take a hell of a lot more than that to get to clear off, how'd your mom handle it though? I mean, was she upset or anything?"

"A bit," Two-Bit said slowly, pulling into a street just off our high school. "She wasn't that angry or nothin', she was kinda calm but I think if he touched her she woulda lost it. Mind you, I would've if he did. He ain't coming near my mom or my sister ever again without getting hurt, I swear I will, Pixie." He vowed to me seriously as he pulled into a car park and turned to me. "I'm serious this time, if he comes near either of them, I'll kill him."

"Don't, I don't want you in the cooler," I said worriedly, facing him.

"If he touches you I will too." He added as an afterthought. "Pixie, he ruined my ma, he can't get free for that. You've seen how much she has to work now he's left, she's a mess."

"She wouldn't want you to get hurt though." I told him softly. "She sure hates him but that's what the fuzz is for, leave it to them. Please, Two-Bit." I begged him.

Two-Bit's eyes met mine, he seemed to be thinking this over because he shrugged slightly. Not willing to commit himself to an answer. This made me sigh in annoyance and I turned away from him and stared out the window, it wasn't even that light yet and we had ages until the bell actually rang. I felt a hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it off and I heard him groan almost.

"Pixie, if it makes you happy I'll try not to," said Two-Bit, but it was so casual I know he didn't exactly mean it. He only meant he wouldn't do it if I was there, if I wasn't he would. I know him too well. "Pixiedust, aw don't be mad!"

"I'm not!" I said turning around and looking at him miserably. "I just can't believe your dad is back and Emily went through all of that and didn't think we'd all care enough to know! I feel like I've totally failed or something, its like she can't trust any of us! She doesn't even like that stupid Tom and she told him," I grumbled.

"If it makes you feel the slightest bit better she told nothing to me, and I'm meant to be her brother." Two-Bit said, I think he was trying to sound like she admired him but we both knew better. "Besides, that kid is going to go out of her life as fast as he appeared once my dad has left and you won't be leaving."

I gave him a halfhearted smile but said nothing. I stared down at my hands, clasping them together that they were starting to lose the feeling in some of my fingers. The car was filled with such silence that I could hear the humming of his car engine, something that had yet to be turned off. I even heard his deep breathing next to me, and I could feel the rhythm of my heart beating in my chest, and the way it moved up and down with every breath I took. It would've been almost deadly silent until I sneezed and Two-Bit spoke.

"I really don't want him around again."

I wrinkled my nose, holding in another sneeze but he barely noticed as he continued. Staring out at the dew on the grass of our schools front lawns.

"I know I'd never tell it to your brothers, or Steve or Dally and Johnny if they were here but I guess I can tell you. You wouldn't tell me I was going soft or nothin' because you're you. But Pixie, if he comes back we're ruined." Said Two-Bit, he sounded half-desperate as he looked at me. "Emily's a messed up little kid as it is and hell I know I'm not getting out of here and my sister has a very little chance but if he comes back I know we won't. Mom'll fall for him again and we're dead. Literally, he'll kill us slowly. He'll kill them."

I'd never heard him speak with so much emotion before, unless of course he was very drunk when he didn't know what he meant or very angry, when it was mainly full of very spiteful, vulgar sentences at whoever it was that angered him. I gulped, but he never heard, as I watched his eyes spark with this sort of angry sadness. Two-Bit's one of those people that very rarely have much more than one side to them, they're very two-dimensional. Then here they are surprising you with emotion and I guess you forget that there's more to them than they like to tell you, because if you're a guy, particularly a grease, and you show feeling it just isn't normal. But I don't like normal and I feel almost stupid looking at him now to have not realized he must have always felt these things. I hate not looking past the stereotype; it makes you feel as guilty as hell.

"He won't come back," I finally uttered out to him, but I couldn't touch him yet. It was like pouring salt in a wound; I didn't want him to think he was weak. You know what guys are like. "I know he won't, he can't come back, Keith. If he does then we'll figure something out, but I have a lot of faith in your mother to know she won't do that. Emily wouldn't want him back either, if he does she won't stay. I swear to God she'd run away."

Two-Bit nodded and sighed. "I know. It'd make it even worse I guess,"

"Yeah,"

"Did you call me Keith?"

I flushed as I thought back to it. "I might've,"

"Just curious." He said as he finally turned the engine off, about time. "You're a best friend, y'know that, right? Dally was a great buddy before but you're a lot more real. You've got a heart."

I gave him an odd look when he said that. "I don't think anyone's given me such a high compliment before, thank you." I told him as I bent forward and kissed his cheek. "I told Darry I had to use my locker and to be honest, it wasn't much of a lie. I'll see you at lunch."

I gave him one last look before I got out of the car and hoisted my bag onto my shoulder. I waved at him and he gave me a sad looking smile before he got a thoughtful look washing over him again. Shaking my head I chuckled to myself and jogged across the road and over to the school. I think it was like a weight had been lifted off my chest as I felt this weird emotion overcome me.

Maybe Mr. Matthews hadn't left yet but it was nice to know somehow that it showed my boyfriend had sides to him even I hadn't seen before. Even if it did happen because of something awful it gave me a feeling inside, a good one, a really good one.


	21. Chapter 21

-----------------------------C h a p t e r T w e n t y O n e-------------------------------

Once I entered the school I felt quite overwhelmed with the silence that filled me. Very rarely was I ever at the school early or late when such silence was around so as I'm sure you can imagine it wasn't something I was used to. As I chewed on my lip nervously I folded my arms and hugged them close to me, I felt nervous for some strange reason. To me I honestly felt like I wasn't meant to be there and I was jumping at every noise as I made my way to my locker, which coincidentally was near my homeroom, a very lucky break if you ask me.

I rounded the corner on my way to my locker and a very annoying squeaking noise seemed to be following me. My thoughts slowly disappearing from Emily, Two-Bit and Mr. Matthews I frowned deeply, curious to know where on earth this stupid noise was coming from. It wasn't until I was meters away from my locker did I realize it was my shoes. I guess I'd never picked up on it before, but every touch they made with the linoleum floor they'd squeak. Suddenly preoccupied with giving my shoes dirty looks I almost fell over when a girl's voice called out my name.

I had few girlfriends, with the main ones I had making rare appearances at high school let alone this early in the morning.

"Pixie!" the girl called out again, and I could hear heals clicking on the floor as her footsteps seemed to be running, "Pixie Curtis!"

I turned around and found myself surprised to be faced with a red haired girl that I'd never have expected to talk to me again. My brows raised and my mouth gaping open slightly I couldn't string together a sentence so she just stood there looking very awkward before speaking again.

"You do remember me, don't you, Pixie?" she asked nervously, holding a bag similar to mine close to her. "Its Cherry Valance, you know, Sherri. Of course you know, you're just surprised." Cherry said, looking worried as she played with the strap of her bag.

"Sherri, of course I know." I said softly, my green eyes examining her. "Slightly shocked, but I'm sure you must be to why you're talking to me, right?"

"Kind of," Cherry said, giving me a faint smile. "I wasn't going to but I saw you and I knew, well, I knew I shouldn't be shy because I know you're a very lovely person and it's just a shame that all that happened. I'm sure we could've got along, been friends even."

"Friends. I'm a greaser, Cherry, as if." I replied to her, I couldn't help but frown at that. "I'm sorry to be blunt but you know as well as I do it'd have never happened. Even if we were alike, we're from opposite worlds."

"I know," she admitted, looking distressed at tat as she hugged her bag closer to her. "Look its got around what Mrs. Drill said, well, I think everyone does now. It got around fast, you're in Marcia's class." Cherry admitted, looking slightly pink but I smiled. "I want to say I'm real sorry she said that to you, I think we were all pretty shocked about that. I know a lot of the guys might not like you because of Ponyboy, but I know the girls are real sorry, they reckon it's an awful shame because we all reckon you seem really lovely."

I couldn't help but be suspicious. "Why?"

"Pixie, when we were all younger and we didn't know about greasers and socs we all got along quite good, we know you're nice. We know you're decent." Cherry said, she didn't seem to think there was no more need for explanation because she didn't continue.

With Cherry silent and me rather creeped out almost it was silent again. The squeaking of my shoes even had departed us as we were just standing there. I looked at her, she was staring at her heeled shoes, and I guess I realized that maybe she was sorry. She was one of the only socs that had ever spoken to me throughout the whole of high school, and I'm a junior too. I guess as much as I wanted to hate her, as much as I wanted to blame her for going out with a jealous boyfriend I just couldn't. Because she didn't hurt Johnny or my brother, she just knew who did. I didn't like her, and this wasn't helping any ideas on how to rid Tulsa of Mr. Matthews but well, you've gotta make these ties sometimes, right?

"Thanks," I said. "You seem decent too, for a soc."

Cherry's smile made her face look even prettier as she turned to me. "I am sorry about Mrs. Drill, but I don't think she likes kids in general. She's really rude to all of us, Marcia was saying we should get a petition to fire her or something, but I think she's just being silly."

"Yeah, it's only a teacher. They don't count." I told her with a tiny smile. "But thanks Cherry, I don't like socs, you guys get things we don't and its all unfair but you're not like the rest. You don't call us names, I guess you look at people as people. Like my brother, like Pony. That's the sort of person that I reckon Tulsa needs more."

"I heard Pony thought you were like that," said Cherry, walking alongside me to my locker, stopping as I did. "He told me that night you see things differently. Not so much like that but you do, he thinks a lot of you, out know. Its not just Sodapop he admires, he just doesn't want you to know."

I gave her a strange look as I opened my locker, I couldn't meet her eyes but I felt my face burn with this pride overcoming me. "You're just having me on,"

"Really, he admires you. I can tell all your brothers do, and that Two-Bit Matthews, that boy likes you a lot too." Cherry told me with a smile as she stepped back. "He was worried that day you left, even asked me if I knew about it. You look out for him, Pixie Curtis, he's looking out for you."

She stepped back again, gave me that smile of hers and turned and walked down the corridor. Her clicking heels following after her. Staring as she disappeared around a corridor I furrowed my brows and then laughed to myself as I grabbed a few things out of my locker and closed it shut. Laughing again I grinned, well she was certainly right. I do reckon he's looking out for me. I guess she's not all looks then, she's got some brains underneath all that red hair.

* * *

**A/N: **Bit shorter than usual but I'm sure you'll get over it. I've finished the story, almost. I've written what could be the last chapter but I think I'll add another because it only ends the story in one aspect but not in every. Not that this will make sense until I put it out. Sorry this took longer than I thought to update, kept forgetting and lack of reviews is, again, disheartening me. I have an idea for a third story but I'm thinking if no ones gonna read it then screw it. : )

But I hope you liked, I liked putting Cherry back into the picture. Even though I really don't like her.


	22. Chapter 22

-----------------------------C h a p t e r T w e n t y T w o-------------------------------

"Hey, Two-Bit!" I called out, greeting him with a quick hug before sitting down on the hood of the car next to him, waiting for Steve and Pony. "How was school so far?"

"It was okay. We have Mrs. Drill after lunch." He reminded me, ducking from the soft punch Steve had thrown him. "Stevie's lookin' for a fight!"

"Hell yeah!" Steve called out, but they were only messing as they pretended to circle each other like hawks. "Aw, too weak?" teased Steve.

Two-Bit stopped circling him and grinned, he draped his arm around my shoulder casually. "I ain't weak, but I have this girl I gotta look good for now,"

I rolled my eyes as Pony approached us, a smirk on his face. "Pretty boy, huh?"

I burst out laughing and Steve started to chuckle, but Two-Bit just gave him a look. He was joking of course as it only made Pony grin wider and me laugh harder. But with the four of us at Two-Bit's car, Steve must've walked today, we all piled in, the guys all laughing at something as To-bit drove us wildly to the DX station. I was quite thankful to touch ground after that.

As I walked into the station, the boys not so far behind me, I was shocked to see not one familiar face behind the counter but two. Soda's lean frame was rested against the back wall, his eyes full of sympathy for the girl sitting on the floor cross-legged, staring at her feet.

"Why aren't you at school, Em?" I asked instantly. "Is everything OK?"

Emily glanced up at me but I saw her eyes divert, looking to the other three. "Of course everything is okay, why are you all her? The more of you there are it makes it even more obvious that you're skipping." She informed us wisely.

"How do you know that?" asked Ponyboy, looking really curious. "Your own experience or somethin'?"

"As if I'd ever skip." Emily said serenely as she stood up slowly, brushing off her jeans. "Are y'all here for lunch?"

"Pretty much, but its only 'cause we thought Soda would be lonely." Ponyboy answered, I was giving Emily too much of a strange look to have heard what she asked.

"So sweet," Sodapop ginned, reaching and ruffling Pony's hair. "Steve, man, ya gotta see the car that came in today!"

Steve's eyes lit up in this weird sort of absurd fascination he had with cars as he eagerly followed his best buddy out into the garage to have a look at it. Two-Bit saw me roll my eyes and grinned widely, and muttered, only so I could hear, 'Boys,' in his take of a feminine voice. I threw him a look before settling myself on the floor next to Emily and the counter.

"Why aren't you skipping with Ashley at the very least, I'm sure she's a lot more interested in girlie chit chat than Soda is." I told her with a knowing smile. "Or are you just trying to get away from talking to people for a bit?"

"Maybe," Emily said with a shrug as she groaned at Ponyboy, "Don't give me that look, Pony! I am doing my best to harass, interrogate and not leave them alone, and you're giving me a look. It's entirely not welcome either," she sniffed in annoyance before turning to face me. "Your brother has problems."

"Genetics, can't change them," I said breezily as Two-Bit stuffed a Pepsi into my hand before slumping against the counter, whispering something to Pony that neither of us could hear but only caused us to share an obvious look of whatever it is can't be anything good for humanity.

"Uh huh, did Two-Bit say Dad came over last night?" Emily asked me, turning to me and entirely blocking both boys out. "Because he did, and Mom was scary calm. Like, you know the calm parents get before they blow their top off? Yeah well, she was that sorta calm."

I raised my brows and frowned slightly. "Hmm, Two-Bit didn't delve much into it," I lied, he did. Just not anything involving much of anyone beside himself.

"Oh, well once he left she hell slammed the door and said nothing to us and just lurked off to her room," Emily whispered tome, her blue eyes rather wide and fearful. "I was really scared she might shout at us or something, I mean I know we didn't do anything but she just looked like she was gonna. I think she might've been more worried that he's gonna come back, he will." Said Emily instantly, very knowingly. "I know he will, he won't bugger off until he gets what he wants. I reckon it must be a divorce, I mean, we haven't got any money."

I nodded and chewed on my bottom lip out of pure nerves. "Yeah, I suppose he just must want that. I mean, your mom made it pretty clear all those years ago to never return. I suppose you were just a little too young to remember," I sighed, too bad she wasn't a little too young to remember the rest though. "My dad even got involved a bit, pretty much it was down that if he came back they'd be trouble, but he didn't look like he wanted to…I mean, from what Dad told me he didn't seem to care much." But my heart burned as I said that and I saw her face crumble, so slightly at that news.

Emily managed to let out an airy laugh before turning away from me slightly and nodding. "Yeah well, he don't got a heart so what more do you expect really? Nah, he must have a lady friend or somethin'. He'll bugger off soon enough I suppose," she said confidently, after just informing me he'll come back. "He'll come back until Ma gives him it I guess, but she'll be best off without him anyways. She'll divorce him I'm sure, then he'll hafta start paying welfare, won't he?"

I didn't reply but sculled down the most of my Pepsi. Emily was staring at her feet, lost in thought. I don't reckon her and Sodapop talked at all, I think he knew she needed time to think and she couldn't do it elsewhere. Besides, Sodapop is a brother, he knows what we teenage girls are like, and I suppose he saw it as he'd rather her here thinking than wondering the streets and get by a car thinking.

For the rest of our short lunch break I remained entirely speechless. Well, until Steve thought it'd be funny to empty what was rest of my drink over my head. He could a mighty hard slap on the arm for that and some annoyed verbal abuse. But as Ponyboy chuckled, he earned that for sure. But I found that by the time we had returned to Two-Bit's car that really I hadn't achieved much more from hearing Emily's thoughts. I think the problem with Emily is she doesn't know what she's thinking herself so she's about as aware of this situation as a rusty old nail.

But I am personally keen on agreeing he probably does want a divorce. The only real problem is I doubt either have much money to go through with something like that and really, I do find it hard to believe that's all he wants. Its Mr. Matthews, he's around the twist in my mind's eye and I can tell you for a fact he's as greedy and selfish as all hell. He'll want something else, whether he actually ants it or to spite the ones he used to call family I don't know but I know he does want something. I think Two-Bit agrees because he keeps throwing me hasty looks, hinting in his eyes he wants to know what Emily thought.


	23. Chapter 23

---------------------------C h a p t e r T w e n t y T h r e e------------------------------

"So, what did she say?" Two-Bit asked me this afternoon, whilst I walked him home. "You can't keep quiet! You've been silent all day; you didn't even have time to give Mrs. Drill the verbal abuse left over from Steve! What did she say?"

"She said she loves me," I told him sweetly, hugging my arms close to myself as a wind picked up, blowing my hair into my eyes, blinding me of all vision. "Ew, hair in mouth, hair in mouth!"

"Get it out then," he said irritably, grabbing my arms and turning me around so it blew to the back of my head. Then he rolled his eyes. "Stop being a pain in the ass, Pixiedust, come out with it, what did she say?"

I threw him a look, I would have moved away but he still had his hands firmly gripped around my arms. "Two-Bit, she asked what you said and I lied, I don't wanna have to lie to you, can't you drop it?"

"No," he said stubbornly.

"Just the same as you did basically, she was just worried about your mom, that's all!" I cried out, brushing invisible hair out of my face. "Two-Bit, really, does it matter that much?"

"Yeah, I wanna know if he's come to talk to her."

"Can't you ask her? If my brothers asked me I'd tell them."

"We're not close."

"Could've fooled me."

"Well looks like you are," said Two-Bit, frowning slightly. "Emily doesn't listen to me like you'd listen to Darry or Soda or even Pon, I'm just there. Can't you tell me, please?"

"Look, she's confused. She doesn't know up from down or right from left. It's not even worth it to repeat it." I said softly, staring into his eyes. "I swear it, and he hasn't come near her. She's just worried…about everything, really. If he came near her I'm sure she'd tell you first. Two-Bit, don't give me the crap that you're not close, she loves you and you love her. You're both just oblivious."

"Big words."

"Blind," I sighed with a smile.

Two-Bit gave me a halfhearted smile and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me tight into his leather jacket before he started leading me to his house. It smelt nice, that jacket I mean. I always hated the smell of Dally's jacket, whenever he used to give it to me when I'd forget mine, his smelt like beer, cigarettes and the latest whore he'd been with. Two-Bit's smelt different, it smelt like him I suppose, and it kinda smelt like my perfume; weird.

He led me to his house as if I'd never been there before. I would've laughed but I was losing feeling in my body due to the freezing wind, which was hitting our faces. We said nothing the whole way there; it was as if we needn't speak to understand anything. Or he didn't want to speak to me. I was just too lazy at that point, maybe he was too, I suppose we both had things on our minds either way that would preoccupy us.

But whatever we both were thinking a split moment after I'm positive both our thought processes changed into the same thing as I screamed and Two-Bit shouted before we sprinted towards his house.

"Emily!" I screamed as Two-Bit shouted, "Ma!"

I watched as Emily turned to look at me, a look of embarrassment hit her freckled face but she turned to her mom and started shouting at her dad. I stopped next to the letterbox too frozen to comprehend the fact that He was standing there on the porch demanding to be let into His house and harassing poor Mrs. Matthews who was pale and clammy looking. Emily just looked pissed beyond belief and if I hadn't of known better I'd have thought Two-Bit would have hit him.

"Get away from my family," growled Two-Bit fiercely to the man that was easily his double. Just a lot more wrinkled, gray haired and already reeked of beer despite the timing of early afternoon. "You don't belong here."

"Now, now, Keith, last time I checked this was still my house." Mr. Matthews smiled drunkenly, a tooth missing from the wide, scary smile. "Aren't you going to let your old man in? He wants a word with dear Isa."

"No, go away, now," Two-Bit said, I could see him push his mother back a step or two. Her hand gripped so firmly on her fourteen-year-old daughter her knuckles had turned white. "Come back when you're sober and maybe you can come inside. You ruined us, what makes you think you belong in Tulsa?" sneered Two-Bit. "No one wants you here."

"Then why'd I come back if I'm not wanted?" he asked his son, that wide smile not leaving his face as he raised his arms and Emily flinched. "I'm not as dumb as I look, I answer a letter when I get one. I come when I'm asked, or has your dear mother left you out on something?"

That was a blow below the belt the moment the words were uttered out of the drunken mans mouth. You could just tell the moment it had been fully dissolved that it wasn't what Two-Bit was expecting, and even Emily gave her mother a questionable look before remaining resolute at glaring at her father.

"She wouldn't," snarled Two-Bit, but you could tell in his hesitancy to answer he didn't trust a single word he was saying. "Now clear off, and come back when you're sober! Go home!"

"I am home, Keithy boy, maybe you haven't realised it yet but your ma and I are married, see, bound by God until death do we part." He laughed maniacally. "You're stuck with me as much as she is."

Two-Bit suddenly turned speechless but Emily finally snapped, and ripped her arm free from her mother.

"We don't want you here!" she shouted, "I don't give a damn why Mom wrote to you but you can go to hell for all I care and can't you just leave us alone? You ruined us once before and we don't want that again, we're happy without you! Don't ruin that again!"

Mr. Matthews just laughed edgily before stepping down the porch, shaking his head, staggering with every step he took. "I didn't ruin you before, you ruined yourself. You should have held you tongue, Emily Michelle, you wrecked it." He hissed, in such a heartless manner.

"No, you did!" I finally said to him, breaking my silence and ready to hit him or something. "You hit your eleven year old daughter! You're a creep of an old man and she was right to speak out, we were happy when you left now you just, you just go back where you came from!"

Two-Bit looked to be silently moaning and Mrs. Matthews stared at me.

"And who are you to say anything?" Mr. Matthews shouted, I'm amazed I didn't flinch for a second. "You know nothing, you're just his little girlfriend he probably knocked up!"

"So what if he did? At least he'd never hit my kids or me! He'd never do something that treacherous! You don't belong in Tulsa, Mr. Matthews, you're the scum of the earth and if you don't go back I'm sure as hell that we'll make you," I said coldly, only flinching as he went to touch me. "Don't you dare touch me."

"Touch broad you got yourself, who the hell is she?" drawled Mr. Matthews, staggering back onto the pavement. I stepped back.

"Pixie Curtis, Keith. Don't you remember her? Her and her three brothers." Mrs. Matthews said softly, but it was full of an emotion I couldn't pinpoint. Her eyes were on him meaningfully. "She grew up with your son and you don't remember. You were never involved with them, please go away, that letter was a mistake. I apologize; I'll speak to you when you're sober and not violent. Goodbye,"

As Mrs. Matthews walked into her house Emily didn't even hesitate in following her. Most likely to harass her on the contents of this said letter. I was a bit too frozen to actually move away from him as he walked closer to me but Two-Bit stepped in front of me first. Saying so softly I barely heard him.

"Bye, Dad. Don't come back. Even if you're sober."


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:** Yeah I lied. I sort of want this over and done with, then my full efforts go into the next one. Welcome to the end: Part One. )

-----------------------------C h a p t e r T w e n t y F o u r------------------------------

Sitting on my bedroom floor on Christmas Eve night only did things begin to take effect after Tuesday afternoons events. Two whole weeks had passed since we put up and decorated our Christmas tree. It had been four days with a lack of news about what Mr. Matthews was up to. It was just us, our thoughts and Christmas floating around our gang in the past few days.

As I wrapped up my gifts for my friends, Mrs. Matthews and my brothers I couldn't help but wonder what Mrs. Matthews had written to her husband to make him come back. I thought she never wanted to see him again, but I suppose people surprise you. Must've been important though, but then again I can't help but think maybe it wasn't because she did look pretty angry to see him there. But I suppose looks are deceiving so you never know…I was caught up in arguing two different opinions in my head that I barely took note of when my bedroom door opened, Emily walked in and then closed it.

"You wrapping presents?" she finally drawled, myself jumping out of my skin.

"Dear God," I hissed with a hand over my heart as I shoved everything in reach under my bed, throwing her a dirty look. "What do you want?"

I tried my best not to sound totally peeved at her but she raised her brows at me all the same.

"Thought you'd like an update, but if you're busy I'll just see you tomorrow at lunch." Emily said, with a shrug like she couldn't care less.

"Ha de ha," I said dryly, placing the scissors under my bed and looking up at her, patting on my bed for her to sit down. "Now sit," I commanded her, gazing up at her from the floor. "What happened?"

Emily sat on my bed, her head resting in the palms of her hands as she looked at me and sighed. "Dad came back once more, but Two-Bit was out at least so don't tell him. Not until Ma does at least, please?"

"Of course," I complied. As if I would, I liked my head attached to my body, thank you very much.

"Well he came back, Ma still hasn't said what was in the letter but I've put it down to she wants him to pay up, you know, child support or whatever and wants a divorce." Emily informed me, rolling her eyes slightly. "When Dad came back he basically told her no, but he never said to what so that's what I think it is, and then said if she was having problems why couldn't he come back and well she obviously said no, of course."

"Well if she didn't I'd be getting her into a psych ward,"

"Agreed." Nodded Emily. "Well they had a bit of a shouting match and I'd had enough so I cam downstairs and pretty much said, in a summed up, non shouting version, that if he leaves it'll be for best. Whatever problems Ma has we'll sort out and if he leaves and never comes back we'll never tell anyone he was here, not even fuzz if he kills someone or what not."

I raised my brows but said nothing, allowing her to plow on.

"Well I thought it was a good deal and he just told me to shut up and he hit me! Can you believe it? He's trying to prove Ma wrong and he hits me across the arm, flipping idiot. That was why Ma kicked him out!" she said indignantly, sounding thoroughly scandalized. "Then Mom said take that or leave it, either way he had to go. And well, he left."

My brows disappeared way past my fringe at that point in time I'm sure but I recovered quick enough to cuss under my breath to an approving Emily before shaking my head and sighing.

"Well, he's gone for good then?" I asked her, patting her on the leg, closest bit of her I could reach from the floor.

Emily shrugged and looked ready to say no but she took a bit of a pause before mouthing 'yeah'. She gave me the saddest of smiles and she wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand before moaning slightly and shaking her head at me. "I'm so pathetic," she whispered. "He's been out of my life for three and a half years and now I'm crying over the thought he won't come back."

I knelt upwards on my knees and reached my arms around her, giving her a hug. Squeezing her tightly and not letting go. "Oh, Emily. No, no you're not pathetic. You're perfectly right to do this, he's a horrible old man, and he's not your father anymore. Its just you're just going to miss the memory of the father you did have, the one you had all those years ago when you were little." I leant a bit away from her, and wiped at her wet cheek. Her eyes shining. "You don't want this man, Emily. Just think of what he is now and know that what you used to know died, he ain't here and he ain't coming back."

Emily let out a gasping sob but clutched her free hand to her mouth before nodding quickly at me. She couldn't say much more after that. She dried her tears with the sleeve of her coat and gave me the faintest of smiles, giving me the tiniest bit of confidence that she'd be okay. I moved away from her and allowed her a moment to compose herself whilst I rummaged underneath my bed for her gift, I supposed that now was the right moment for it. Right enough as it'd ever be.

"Thank you, Pixie." Emily finally said as I reemerged, my brown hair sticking out in odd places now. Her face looking as natural as it did when I appeared on her doorstep three months ago in September, as if nothing at all had changed since that day. "Your hairs sticking up," she giggled, reaching forward to flatten it.

I smiled at her and held out my gift to her. "Thanks Emily. Now stop being nice to me and accept this." Emily's eyes widened in surprise as she reached forward and took it from me. "It's an early Christmas present."

Emily mouthed her thanks to me, her blue eyes bright and hopeful again. A smile escaping her lips from her to me and I felt everything go warm inside me again. After everything started since two weeks ago. I regained a much nicer, calmer warmth. And now I watched Emily as she ripped open her present, and as her eyes lit up and she gave a squeal of laughter before throwing her arms around my neck and toppling off my bed onto me, causing us both to erupt in giggles.

"Oh my gosh, Pixie, you are just wonderful!" she gushed, hugging me again, beaming. "I love you, girl!"

I laughed at her and watched as she grabbed the photo album I'd put together for her. "Merry Christmas, Emily Michelle Matthews."

Emily smiled wryly at me and opened onto the first page, and glanced to me. "Merry Christmas, Pixie Elizabeth Curtis. Don't we look cute?"

I looked down at the first two pictures I'd stuck there and grinned at her, throwing an arm around her shoulder casually. "I'd say that's the girls of the gang evolving, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah," she whispered gazing at our young faces a few years ago and at a photograph from a month ago. "Yeah, I'd say it is. Thanks."

"No, thank you." I said, kissing her cheek in a sisterly manner. "You're perfect, don't let anyone, not even your dad, tell you anything else."

Emily just beamed at me.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:** In my past two stories the amount of reviews I've got and the comments you've given me have meant a great deal to me I promise. I hope you continue to read my fanfictions and I'll see you all in a few months with the third! Welcome to the end: Part Two.

-----------------------------C h a p t e r T w e n t y F i v e------------------------------

You know, a year ago I loved my life immensely. Nothing could be more perfect. I had two wonderful, understanding, parents and three fantastic brothers that all drove me insane every day but would always at least love me inside. I had a great little Johnnycake who I used to tease affectionately, I had my best friends Two-Bit and Stevie and I had angry Dallas Winston who I drove insane. I had a great life, I used to moan and gripe about it like every teenager does but I never thought I'd ever have a year like I've had this year. And I also never thought my life could have ever been as perfect as it was right now.

I lost my parents, whom I loved very much, at the beginning of the year. My perfect, handsome twin had to drop out of high school. The beautiful Johnny Cade died a hero's death. And I watched Dallas Winston leave this earth with my very own eyes. With no exaggeration could I have had a worse year. But through tragedy brings you unity, and realization that everyday you are lucky to be alive and to be loved. Everyday I watch the way my guardian worries himself senseless over us, the way my other brothers have such love and respect for him. The way you know Steve has a heart underneath his harsh demeanor. The way you know Mrs. Matthews is slowly surviving everyday she realizes her two children will always be there for her. In the way that Emily grows so much and yet will never lose her smile. And the way that Two-Bit Matthews looks at me everyday, making me feel like I'm the only one in the room.

To love you must have lost. And I have definitely lost in this past year and I have never felt more in love with my life either. What a year like this shows you is that every day when you wake up you should just be thankful for what you have, not for any less or for any more. Life in itself is a gift that we should be thankful for everyday, and trust me, this year I've been thankful for my own.

"Hey, Pixie, you up?" Soda whispered to me, as my door creaked open and he poked his head inside. "Merry Christmas, Pixie." He grinned, seeing me sitting up on my bed.

I gave him a beaming smile back as I reached up and hugged him. "Merry Christmas, So. Please tell me you're not all waiting for me, are you?"

"Just dragging Pony up now, you know its our first Christmas without…everyone." said Soda as I put a dressing gown on over my pajamas and walked out onto the landing. "You feel weird about it?"

I shrugged slightly to him, smiling softly. "I think we've all healed pretty good lately, I'm actually looking forward to a new year. A fresh beginning and some change. I hate it, but its gotta happen eventually, don't you reckon?"

"I think it's already happened," Sodapop said following me down the staircase. "Just you wait and see."

I gave him a strange look before descending the stairs and into our front hall. I walked into our lounge room curiously, a smile lighting my face as I saw our lovely Christmas tree in the corner. Then my eyes ran over to Darry who was sitting on the couch drinking coffee. I gave him a bright grin before my eyes skimmed past Darry and I saw Ponyboy standing in the doorway to the kitchen; a small Golden Retriever puppy in his arms and I gasped and held my hands to my mouth, my eyes filling with tears.

"You guys got me the puppy I wanted last Christmas," I whispered, filling with emotion instantly.

"Mom told you she'd get you it the next Christmas, Pixie. We did what she wanted." Soda said to me, placing a hand on my shoulder and giving me a smile. "Merry Christmas."

"I can't believe you got me the puppy I wanted," I said, the tears overflowing as I let out a shrieking giggle and I beamed at them. "Oh my God I couldn't have asked for better brothers," I said as I hugged Soda before running over to Darry and throwing my arms around him, positively grinning my head off. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Without a second gone by I rushed over to Ponyboy and hugged him as tightly as I could without squashing the tiny puppy in his arms. Kissing his cheek I ruffled his hair and smiled at him proudly. "I love you, Ponyboy Michael Curtis. You're gonna make some girl real happy one day, you've made Mom proud." I added in a whisper that only he heard.

Pony's eyes widened slightly and he blushed, I knew Soda and Darry were sharing a look. They probably knew what I was saying. "I was hoping this would stop you mothering me, please don't start it again," he said, half begging me as he turned a darker shade of red as I just kept smiling.

Ponyboy passed me the tiny puppy and I cradled it in my arms. Holding it out to look in its deep brown eyes. I kissed it's the little head as it started to lick my face and I let out a laugh. I turned around and my brothers were already starting on their gifts. I grinned happily as I sat on the floor and placed the puppy down, watching him run amongst the paper, occasionally trying to eat it and Soda's foot.

Amidst the unwrapping of presents occasionally one of them passed me a gift, after the puppy, which turned out actually to have been free, they got me dog things and clothes. That's what we did at Christmas. Clothes, maybe a book or two and more clothes. And sometimes records. Ponyboy raked in a few books actually, Emily had left the Matthews presents for us here and all three Matthews got Ponyboy books. And I couldn't help but giggle slightly at a fourth present for Pony in the Matthews pile that seemed to make Ponyboy turn a furious shade of crimson.

"So, who exactly is the girl?" I asked him, placing the gift from Emily in my lap. "You know, Pon, the one who gave you that book there."

Ponyboy didn't meet my eye but my other brothers did, Darry was raising his brows whilst Soda grinned like a thirteen year old discovering his crush liked him back.

"You ask her out yet?" Soda asked.

Ponyboy flushed. "I have not. And I don't like her."

"That's what Soda used to say," I said sadly, patting Soda's arm. "But see, he's recovered since. Now who was the girl? Or do we have to make an obvious announcement over lunch to Emily?"

Ponyboy glared at me and Darry looked slightly surprised at this technique but smiled slightly. "Ashley. And I do not like her, she's a friend."

"Too late, I think she likes you." Darry said.

The moment Ponyboy demanded to know if it was true I couldn't help but laugh. Darry has done this on both Sodapop and I before; I'd have expected Pony to know better.

"Yes, Kate told me," Darry said to him, and for once this amazingly looked honest, which made Soda gape and me stare. Not that I don't love my little brother, but come on, he's pulled this trick on us before. "Now come on Pixie, what are you gonna call him? And Soda, he really don't like you much, he's trying to eat your shoelaces,"

Sodapop yelped and pulled his shoe away as I reached for my little puppy. I couldn't help but grin at the thought he was mine before lifting him up and looking in his face. He started to lick my nose.

"He wants to eat your face." Said Sodapop, being the mature man he was. "I wonder how he'd like to be eaten,"

I raised a brow at him before looking back to the puppy and then to my brothers. "I want to call him Biscuit. He likes to eat things and why not call him something we want to eat," I said cheerfully. "And its sort of British, so it makes him sound like a little fancy pants."

Darry smiled at me. "You're really strange, Pixie Curtis."

"I inherited it from my older brother," I sighed, dodging the paper ball that was thrown at me.

After that we spent the next few hours putting away our new things, trying to stop Sodapop from shouting, not singing, Christmas carols around the house and getting ready for lunch at the Matthews house. By midday we were exhausted, at least everyone but Darry was, since he's Superman and all that jazz. Arriving at the Matthews house at twelve thirty I desired nothing more but to crash out on Two-Bit's or Emily's bed for at least an hour. Only I was intervened by Two-Bit as he greeted me on their porch with a kiss on the lips.

"Merry Christmas, Pixie, what did ya get?"

"I got a puppy!" I said, suddenly perking up. "I little Golden Retriever! I called him Biscuit; he's so adorable. And merry Christmas too!" I added cheerfully as Pony pulled a face and walked past us, Darry just rolling his eyes as he closed the front door behind him. "What did you get?"

"I got a pretty little pixie for Christmas. I think I love her too."

I grinned at him and kissed him again. You know what, next year would be different. In fact, from where I'm standing I'm quite looking forward to it.


End file.
